Love Is Pre-Programmed
by B4Reality
Summary: "This is all just a lie... I'm nothing but a lie!" Amy exclaimed sadly. "No you're not Amy! It doesn't matter. I still care about you." Sonic replied tenderly. "But how could you care about me? I'm just a poor excuse! I'm not even real..." "You are to me." SonicxAmy, slight KnucklesxRouge and TailsxCream. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this story is set shortly after the ending of Shadow The Hedgehog. It will be in third-person mostly. It's a mystery romance adventure... thingy. Just an idea that popped into my head not very long ago. Thought it would be interesting. Let me know what you think! Cover image comes from crismd on DA. here's the link: /art/sonamy-271462624

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

Summer in Station Square was unusually quiet that year. The streets weren't very crowded and the shops seemed empty on most days. The warm season had come and gone, and fall was quickly approaching. Amy Rose sat out on a bench by herself in Station Square Park and gazed into the cloudless sky deep in thought. What was she thinking so deeply about? Yes, you guessed it. Sonic.

Sonic was almost always on her mind for as long as she could remember. Whether he was with her or not, Sonic was always in Amy's thoughts. People often made fun of her for being so "obsessive" or "mindless", but that never had any affect on her. According to her friends, Amy had a gift for turning the other cheek when so many would question her for being so attached to Sonic. Maybe there was a reason for that, maybe not. Regardless, she was happy to be able to call herself Sonic's friend, even if she would rather be more than that to him.

Just as luck would have it, Amy spotted a blue blur out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head in that direction and just as she'd suspected, there he was zooming through the park with flawless speed. Amy bolted up as quickly as she could and ran in his direction in an attempt to intercept his path. Big mistake.

Sonic, not seeing Amy, ran straight into her. The force of the impact was enough to make him fall backwards, and enough to send Amy flying.

"Ouch! What the... Amy?" Sonic said, recuperating himself.

"AAAUGH!" she screeched. Before she could go any higher, she found herself in the arms of her hero as he swiftly delivered her to the safety of solid ground.

"You oughta watch where you're goin', Amy. If I had been a car, you'd be in real trouble!" he said with a coy grin and cocky pose.

"Well, I wouldn't be the only one. You could've killed me!" she exclaimed in annoyance with his lack of manners.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! Sheesh!"

"You know Sonic, you should be more polite than that. That's no way to treat a lady. Hmpf!" Amy said, folding her arms.

"I said I was sorry, okay? I don't really have time for this, Amy! I promised Tails we'd meet up at the beach today." Sonic replied, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"It's just that... look, I'm sorry too. Will you please go out on a date with me sometime?" she said with a spark of hope in her eyes. Sonic paused to think, trying to quickly come up with something to get himself out of this.

"Uhh... I don't know Amy, that depends."

"Depends on what?" Amy asked, leaning towards him with suspense. This action was making Sonic feel more under pressure.

"Alright. Fine, Amy. You got me. How about later this afternoon after me and Tails are done at the beach? We'll meet here at the park around three. Deal?"

"Yes yes yes! It's a date! Yaaay!" Amy squealed, jumping in excitement.

"Alright, great. See ya in a couple hours." Sonic said as he quickly sped off in the direction of the beach without another word.

A date... she finally got a date with Sonic. She smiled to herself and began running as quickly as she could back to her apartment so she could prepare for her date. She began day dreaming of running along side her crush holding his hand, smiling and laughing with him. She pictured the two of them together in a large field with no one else around, his arms wrapped around her holding her gently. She imagined gazing into his eyes right before they share their first kiss... Too bad it's only a fantasy.

_But... what if he doesn't show up?_ She thought to herself. Sonic had gotten into the habit of not turning up after agreeing to a date. It didn't seem like a huge deal the first couple times it happened. Amy would tell herself 'It was just bad timing.' or 'Maybe he ran into a little trouble along the way.' or 'Maybe we should just reschedule.' After a while, Amy had come to the conclusion he was playing hard to get, and she would have to keep trying if she wanted his attention. But when his absence became routine, it did more than just disappoint her. It made her depressed. Deep inside, she knew the reason he wasn't showing up.

"No... I can't have that negative attitude. He'll come this time. I can feel it!"

Amy finally arrived at her apartment. It was small, but nicely decorated and well kept. She quickly ran into her bedroom to pick out something to wear for their date other than her usual red dress. She settled on a short white dress with pink flowers, white flats, and a white hair-clip to substitute her usual red headband. Satisfied with her look, she glanced at the clock and realized she still had some time before Sonic would even be there... if he decided to come at all.

Amy sat on her couch and began reading one of her favorite novels to pass the time. Just as she started getting into it, her phone rang. She sat up and walked to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy! How are you today?" Amy could instantly recognize the voice as Cream's.

"Hey Cream! I'm great, thanks for asking. I got a date with Sonic today!"

"Oh. Well, I hope it works out this time, Amy!" Cream said, with a discouraged tone.

"Don't worry, Cream. He said he would come this time." Amy replied.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt again, thats all."

"Relax. It'll be fine. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah! My mom wanted to know if you were still gonna come over tomorrow and help us with our garden."

"Of course I'm still coming! I love doing fall time planting with you and your mom! You bet I'll be there."

"Great! Can't wait. See ya then!"

"Bye Cream! Thanks for calling!" Amy hung up. She glanced at the clock again. It read 2:15 pm.

"Hmm...it's still a little early to head out. But, I'd rather be early than late!" she said to herself, then quickly headed out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's about it! Thanks again for all your help, Sonic!"

"Don't sweat it, Tails!" said Sonic as he watched Tails put away his equipment.

"Now that it's been all tested out, I can start using this all new completely water-proof wetsuit complete with an air-tank. You didn't even get a single drop on you when you tested it out!" Tails cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah... I'm really thankful for that. Phew!" Sonic sighed with relief.

"Well, I'm heading back to my workshop. If you're not busy, I wouldn't mind having you over to test out some of my other projects." said Tails.

"Well, actually uhh..." Sonic stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Tails asked.

"It's just that I kinda... Nevermind."

"Let me guess, you promised Amy you'd go out with her again, didn't you?" said Tails.

"What?! No way... that's crazy. You're crazy!" Sonic retorted. Tails simply raised an eye-brow at him.

"Okay, fine... Yes I did." Sonic admitted in defeat.

"You know Sonic, you really gotta start being honest with Amy. If you keep saying yes just to get her off your case like that, pretty soon it'll come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sonic muttered.

"You gotta be honest with her. Just tell her you're not interesting in going on a date with her. That way it'll be less painful for her in the end." said Tails. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I told her I'd meet her at the park at three." Sonic replied.

"Then why don't you go meet her there? That way you'll have a chance to break it to her gently."

"Yeah, I guess... I don't know, you really think that would be a good idea?"

"Well, if you sincerely don't wanna go on a date with her, that's really your safest option." said Tails.

Sonic nodded his head in response, though uncertainty was plain on his face. _If only it was that simple._ he thought to himself. He waved goodbye to his best friend as he watched him leave the beach waving back, then he quickly glided over to the park. Just as he expected, there she was... and she was gorgeous.

"Wow..." Sonic whispered to himself in amazement. He watched as Amy turned to him with a bright smile.

"Sonic! I can't believe it! You're really here this time! I'm so happy!" She squealed cheerfully as she swiftly wrapped her arms around him, causing Sonic to blush slightly.

"Uhh... Yeah. I'm here."

"So! Ready for our first date? What should we do first? You decide! I don't care what it is, as long as I'm with you!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Sonic said nothing in response. He simply stared at the ground, trying to hide his guilt.

"Sonic? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Amy immediately became worried. Sonic rose his head to look at her in the face, then gently put both his hands on her shoulders to keep her attention to him.

_Okay, man. It's now or never._ he said to himself, before he began. "Listen, Amy. It's about time I stop dodging you and tell you the truth."

"Truth about what? Did I do something wrong?!" she asked urgently.

"No, it's not you. Really it's me. You know how every time you ask me to go on a date I kinda..."

"Never show up?" said Amy, finishing the sentence for him.

"Uh... yeah." Sonic replied shamefully.

"Well don't worry about that, Sonic. It's understandable if it was just at an inconvenient ti-"

"That's not it." Sonic interrupted her. "The truth is Amy... all those times before, and even now... I didn't actually want to go on a date with you, but I didn't know how to tell you no... I'm sorry."

"But I... I don't understand. You told me you would..." Amy said, with sadness and confusion in her voice.

"Look Amy, don't make this any harder than it has to be! I don't want to go out with you! It's not that I didn't have the time, it's that I didn't have the desire! Maybe if you weren't so naive all the time, you'd be able to realize that sooner. Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sonic blurted out. He gasped at his own words. He didn't intend to yell or sound so angry at Amy. _Crap. I've ruined everything, haven't I?_ he thought.

He looked away with his eyes closed tight, fearful to see Amy's reaction. Would she lose her temper and use her hammer on him like she normally does when she's upset, or would she simply fall apart and crumble before him in heart-wrenching tears? Though Sonic feared Amy when she had her hammer, he really wished it wouldn't be the latter. He never wanted to see Amy cry.

After not getting a response from her as soon as he expected, he glanced back up to look at her face. Instead of seeing an angry or sad reaction, he only received a blank stare.

"Uhh... Amy?" Sonic said, gently shaking her shoulder in attempt to get a response. Instead, only silence. Amy had suddenly become completely unresponsive to anything. She stood there, expressionless, motionless.

"Amy... aww crud! What have I done? Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that! Just, please! Snap out of it!" Sonic said, shaking her more vigorously. He still got nothing from her. _Holy crap! I've made Amy lose her mind!_ he thought. He shook her shoulders, snapped his fingers in front of her face, even tried making funny faces at her. Absolutely no reply. He began to seriously panic.

Then, he heard a strange noise, like a clicking sound. He glanced around to see what it was, until he realized it was coming from Amy. The clicking stopped, and he watched as Amy began falling to the ground.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, catching her in his arms before her body could make contact with the sidewalk. It looked as though she had fainted.

"Aww man, she passed out! What am I gonna do now?!" he asked himself aloud. People walking by began to stare at the unusual scene, some inquiring if the poor girl was okay or if someone should call an ambulance. Becoming uncomfortable with all of the stares, Sonic carried Amy in his arms and ran out of sight. He decided to take her to Tails' Workshop. Maybe he would know what to do.

* * *

So that wraps up the first chapter! Hope that was good enough of an intro to make at least SOMEONE interested in finding out what happens next. One can dream...  
Read and Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two! I'm still not sure whether or not this story is actually going to come out the way I expect, but hey! It's worth a shot. I'm sure I'll figure out how to turn my imagination into a fun and thrilling story eventually! Until then, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

Rouge the Bat was standing at the edge of a building, tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been waiting for her partner to show up for quite sometime and was becoming quite bored.

"Sheesh, where is that black hedgehog?" she asked herself aloud. She glanced back and forth around the area, but still no sign of her new partner.

"Pfft, as if he isn't fast enough to get here! The nerve of him choosing to take his sweet time meeting for our mission, leaving me out here to bake in the hot sun. How rude!" she said in annoyance. "Hmm... maybe he isn't so qualified to be a G.U.N. agent afterall."

"I resent that." said a bitter deep voice from behind her, which Rouge immediately recognized as Shadow's. She was startled, but didn't let it show.

"Ah! So finally decided to show your face, huh? A little slow today, aren't we?" she said mockingly. Shadow's only response was a frown.

"Well, now that I have your attention, here's the deal." Rouge began. "We gotta meet up with the big bosses today about a mission that's marked urgent. I don't know exactly what the mission calls for, but if its with the commander, you better believe it's serious. We've got to get to G.U.N. Headquarters, pronto."

"Understood. I'll have us there in no time." Shadow replied, raising his chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" they shouted together, and immediately vanished.

* * *

"Tails! You home yet buddy?" Sonic shouted as he urgently knocked on the front door of Tails' Workshop.

"Yeah, coming!" Tails replied, as he rushed to answer the door.

"Hey Son-" Tails stopped mid-sentence, shocked to see not only Sonic at his door, but Amy as well in Sonic's arms, unconscious.

"Sonic! What happened?! Is she hurt?" Tails asked urgently as he let Sonic in. Sonic immediately set Amy down on Tails' couch.

"No. I have no idea what happened." Sonic stated simply.

"Well what did you do? Did you break it to her gently like I told you to?"

"Yeah of course I did. Only..."

"Only what?" Tails asked.

"Well, at the end I... started to get a little frustrated and kinda yelled at her..." Sonic answered reluctantly.

"Why would you yell at her?"

"It's because she was making it so hard! I didn't know what to do. I had to make her see and understand somehow!"

"Well that wasn't very smooth if you ask me." Tails said.

"I know... I feel bad." said Sonic, putting his hand on his head in shame.

"Did she cry a lot, before she fainted?" Tails asked, his voice traced with sympathy for Amy.

"Actually... no. She didn't cry at all. That's what I'm confused about."

"Okay. Then just tell me everything that happened."

"Well, I broke it to her gently like you said, but at first she didn't understand and that's when I got frustrated and yelled. I knew I reacted in the wrong way, but when I tried apologizing, she started acting really strange." said Sonic.

"Strange? How?" Tails asked.

"She just stared at me, with no emotion or anything. She wouldn't give me any response whatsoever, like she was frozen or something."

"Hmm... now that _is_ weird. Did she do anything else strange?"

"Not really. Although... I think I heard a noise coming from her. It sounded like some weird clicking sound." Sonic replied. "After that she just collapsed, and has been like that since I brought her here."

"Hmm..." Tails muttered, putting his hand on his chin. "Well I have no idea what to make of that or what it could mean. Maybe we should just wait for her to wake up and ask her what happened, see if she remembers anything."

"Uhh... I don't know if that's a good idea." Sonic said nervously.

"Why not?"

"I uh... I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to be around when she wakes up. What if she gets really mad and starts swinging her hammer? I don't wanna be around for that!" Sonic said defensively.

"Aren't you worried though? What if there is something really wrong with her? We need to know what it is, right?" said Tails.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know..." Sonic said, still nervous with the thought of Amy waking up in all her rage. Tails went over and put his hand on Amy's shoulder to wake her up. She didn't budge.

"I certainly hope she isn't in some kind of coma. Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Tails said, his concern growing. Then Amy began stirring and opened her eyes slowly.

"Amy! Thank goodness you're awake!" Tails exclaimed. "How do you feel?" She didn't speak right away. She merely sat up and took in her surroundings with a mystified expression.

"Amy?" said Tails. Finally, Amy responded.

"I feel alright Tails, thank you for your concern." she replied, smiling weakly. She glanced at Sonic, acknowledging his presence and smiling. "I apologize for what happened earlier, Sonic. I honestly didn't know you didn't want to date me, but I should've realized that sooner. You were right Sonic. I am naive." she said to Sonic, giggling at herself. Sonic and Tails' jaws both dropped in disbelief.

"Amy... why are you apologizing? It's not your fault! I was wrong. Why are you acting so weird?" said Sonic. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It's my fault for not being honest in the beginning anyway..."

"Oh, it's quite alright Sonic. It was all just a silly misunderstanding. It doesn't bother me. I only hope we can still be friends." she said politely, smiling.

_This doesn't make any sense at all._ Sonic thought to himself. _The normal Amy would be chewing off my ear by now for all this. But instead, she's just shrugging it off like nothing!_ He and Tails looked at each other, confusion plain on both their faces.

"Amy, are you sure there's nothing wrong? This really isn't normal for you. You realize that, don't you?" Tails inquired.

"Really Tails. I feel fine, so there's no need to despair." Amy replied. "Thank you Sonic for bringing me here, and thank you both for ensuring I was alright. I certainly hope it wasn't too much trouble." She stood up. "I suppose I should go home now. Thanks again guys." She smiled again, then began walking to the door.

"B-but Amy!" Sonic stuttered.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy said, looking over her shoulder calmly.

"Are you uh... are you sure you're okay?" Sonic asked. Amy turned to him and took his hand delicately in hers and looked him in the eyes. This action sent shivers along his spine. He stared back at her, his face becoming pink.

"Don't worry Sonic. I'm just fine!" she replied with another calm cheerful smile. "I'll see you guys later. Take care, and thank you!" she said, as she walked out the door. Sonic didn't move from that position after she left. He stared at the now closed door, dumbfounded.

"Well... that was certainly umm... interesting." said Tails. "At least she seems unhurt."

"Yeah. But she's still not normal." said Sonic. "This is just so bizzare. It's like I broke her or something."

"Heh... It would sure seem that way." Tails snickered.

"This isn't funny Tails. I think I really hurt her." said Sonic.

"Relax, Sonic. I was only kidding! Don't be so hard on yourself. You did the best you could. Besides, she said herself she still wants to be your friend. You're basically getting everything you intended for." said Tails.

"I know. I'm... just not used to this _new_ Amy." Sonic replied, narrowing his eyes. He began thinking about the way Amy touched his hand just a moment ago, heat rising in his cheeks again at the thought. It felt so different to him, so... alluring? _Nah..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

It was dark and cold inside of Eggman's Mystic Ruins Base. Most of the rooms and hallways were empty. The only room that was currently in use was the main computer room, where Dr. Eggman was busy at work monitoring many of his operations at once on many different screens, while at the same time working on some saudering of his equipment. A red light began flashing on a rarely used monitor labeled Project R, which caught Eggman's attention immediately.

"Ho ho!" He leaned in to read the alert on the monitor. "Hmm... it seems we had a malfunction. Oh well! Looks like I'll have to make a little adjustment." He stood up and called one of his robot servants.

"Send out a small team of my robot troopers! Tell them they must carry out retrieval number 12r, and make it snappy!" he shouted. The robot servant promptly did as it was told. Eggman took out some files from an old filing cabinet and proceeded down the hallway and entered the elevator. As he ascended to the highest floor, he looked over the content of the files he'd taken, which consisted of old images, blueprints, and a large quantity of notes and circuit scripts.

"Project R... you really are my greatest creation yet!" Eggman said to himself as he traced his finger over the tiny images, and his evil laughter echoed through the elevator shaft.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hope it's suspenseful enough, since that was the whole point of this chapter. Well... thats the goal for the whole story really. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. I know the chapters are short right now, but the later chapters will be much longer I promise! So thanks for your patience! Read and Review! ^.^

Random discussion topic: This is just my opinion, but in the first Sonic Adventure, Amy's way cuter in the Dreamcast version than in the Gamecube Directors Cut edition! Who agrees with me? Tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Watch out! It's chapter three! Hope this is a little better in terms of length and layout. I'm getting better at writing, but could still improve I'm sure. Always room for improvement! Anyways, hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters. All characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge swiftly appeared in the entrance of G.U.N.'s Main Headquarters using Chaos Control.

"Gee, I already know travel is gonna be much easier during missions with you around." said Rouge as she smirked at Shadow. "Well, we better get in there. Can't have the commander waiting."

"Hmph. Lets get this over with." Shadow scoffed.

"You know, you really should take this a little more seriously. Did you expect joining G.U.N. to be a joy ride?"

"You seem to be forgetting I'm not exactly on good terms with the commander. Not too long ago he tried having me killed on several occasions." Shadow retorted.

"Well... yeah but-"

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter anymore." He cut her off as he proceeded to enter the headquarters. Rouge simply shrugged her shoulders then followed closely behind. They passed through various heavily armored doors with many passwords and identification confirmations before they were allowed access to the main control room. The walls were adorned with screens displaying maps and location coordinates, along with confidential information about governmental conduct. It was obvious that none of this was ever supposed to leave this room.

"Agent Rouge!" the commander howled as they entered the room.

"Reporting for duty, commander!" Rouge replied in a salute. Shadow merely folded his arms.

"At ease, agent." said the commander. He gave a stern look of disapproval at Shadow's rebellious attitude, but said nothing to him, as Shadow predicted. "As you already know, I had you and your new partner report here directly for a mission of utmost importance. And as you may also already know..." he flipped a switch on his control panel which pulled up multiple images and files on the screens. "... it involves the interception of one of Dr. Eggman's evil plots."

Rouge and Shadow surveyed the images being displayed. Many looked like nothing more than hastily scrawled notes and sketches of robotic blueprints. Others were snapshots of mechanical parts. But they all had one thing in common: They were all labeled Project R in bold letters.

"What's Project R?" Shadow asked with a puzzled look.

"I was just getting to that." the commander snapped. He then began zooming in closer on some files of particular interest to him. "During G.U.N.'s last mission to retrieve information from one of Eggman's bases, this is what our agents were able to find before being discovered and forced to abort the mission. The purpose of the mission was to see if anything that could give us the upper hand against Dr. Eggman could be found. That's when we stumbled upon these old files." He finished zooming after the section of Eggman's notes with high-lights were visible. "After hacking into Eggman's computer system, we uncovered an array of files for a plan known only as Project R. This is apparantly a project Dr. Eggman has been working on for years in total secrecy. Not much else is known about this secret project of his, but the reason we find it to be a threat is this." He pointed to the high-lighted words, gesturing for them to read. Rouge began reading it aloud.

"...'Once this device is complete, I shall have all the energy from any and all things on this planet that run on electricity'...? How is that supposed to be threatening?" Rouge inquired.

"Keep reading." the commander ordered. Shadow started reading where Rouge left off.

"...'My dream is to be in control of the one thing mankind relies on the most: Electric power. Man-made energy resources power nearly everything humans use. Houses, cars, computers, the internet, factories, the media, everything! Even the military relies heavily on such energy. If I control Earth's man-made energy, I control the world! Once complete, Project R will run a program designed to absorb the entire planets man-made energy resources, from nuclear energy, to solar power, to wind-generated energy, and even hydro-generated power. Once all the planets energy has been absorbed into Project R's system, all of mankind shall surrender to me! I will literally be the most powerful man alive, and I will rule the world!'..." Shadow finished reading.

"Pfft! That sounds ridiculous! How on earth could he pull off a stunt like that?" Rouge asked. "It doesn't sound very believable if you ask me. Would such a thing even be possible?"

"We don't know. Regardless, it is worth investigating, which is precisely why you are here today." the commander answered. "After that last mission, we knew it would take expert stealth to retrieve any more information concerning Project R due to its obvious value to Dr. Eggman. Agent Rouge, you are by far our most skilled when it comes to stealth and under-cover investigation. That's why you and Shadow are the right ones for the job."

"You're damn right we are, commander." Rouge replied with a devious smile. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"The place we'd like you to retrieve information from is Dr. Eggman's Ocean Base. There was some mention of that base in Eggman's notes. We believe there may be more on Project R hidden there. You are to sneak into the main room of that base completely undetected and retrieve any information you can from his computer system, or anywhere else. You must disregard anything not pertaining to Project R. If you are detected, gather what information you can and abort the mission. Report back here immediately with what you are able to find." the commander finished.

"Understood, commander." Rouge replied, with another salute. She turned to Shadow, who nodded his head in understanding. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and warped them back outside of the headquarters.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the outskirts of Station Square where Cream and her mother Vanilla currently resided. Vanilla was busy in the backyard preparing tools, soil, and a variety of seeds and bulbs to begin gardening for the day. Cream and her pet chao Cheese came skipping out of the house and in the backyard where they accompanied Cream's mother.

"Mom, we can't begin gardening now! Amy's not here yet!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese in agreement.

"I know, dear. No need to panic. I'm only getting things ready for when we do start planting!" Vanilla replied sweetly. "Let's see... we've got tomatoes, carrots, basil, daffodils, and of course, Amy's favorite, red and white roses to plant today!" Vanilla smiled. Then she began pushing a wheel barrel full of gardening supplies out from the tool shed. As she set it down in front of the garden, they heard the back gate open and turned to see Amy had arrived.

"Hi Amy! Glad you could make it!" Cream exclaimed as she and Cheese ran over to greet Amy with friendly hugs.

"Thanks Cream! Glad I could be here!" Amy replied, grinnning.

"It's good to see you, Amy dear. How nice of you to go out of your way to help me and Cream with the garden today." Vanilla said as she also greeted Amy with a warm hug.

"It's not a problem at all! You know how much I enjoy gardening with you and Cream, Vanilla." Amy replied.

"Well, now that you're here, I suppose we can get started! Better to start early before the sun gets too hot." said Vanilla, and they all got to work. Vanilla began planting the tomatoes, while Amy and Cream began working preparing the soil for the flowers on the other side. Cream and Amy began holding conversation as they worked.

"So Amy, how did your date with Mr. Sonic go yesterday?" Cream asked.

"Oh, me and Sonic didn't go on a date yesterday." Amy replied calmly.

"Oh... I'm sorry Amy. Did he not come again?" Cream asked feeling sympathetic.

"Actually he did come, but when he came he told me he never wanted to go on a date with me but didn't know how to say no."

"... You mean he just flat out rejected you?! Wow... he's never been that straight forward before! That must've been really hard for you to take." said Cream solemnly.

"Yes, but me and him are still friends, so it's okay with me." Amy replied, smiling.

"Wait... does that mean you don't have a crush on Mr. Sonic anymore?" Cream asked. Amy chuckled.

"I never had a crush on Sonic to begin with." Amy replied. She continued working calmly in silence while Cream watched her in disbelief. Amy never actually liked Sonic?

"Amy, you're not making very much sense right now. I would've expected something like this to leave you heart-broken. But you don't seem to care, and now you're telling me you never even liked Mr. Sonic at all? You mean to tell me all that chasing him around, calling yourself his girlfriend, constantly trying to land a date with him for all that time was for nothing? Didn't you like him a little bit?" Cream asked, utterly confused.

"No, Cream. I never liked Sonic." Amy stated. "Don't you see Cream? I never had a crush on Sonic. I never liked Sonic. This entire time I've followed him because... I'm in love with him." Amy finished. Cream gasped.

"... In love? Like real love? For how long?"

"From the first time I saw him." Amy replied with a dreamy smile.

"I see... I had no idea you cared about him _that_ much." Cream replied, still stunned.

"Well, it's true. It's much more than just a crush." Amy said.

"But if you're in love with him, why is it that you don't seem to mind that he rejected you yesterday?" Cream asked. Amy paused her work at this question. Her face became solemn as she thought about how to answer.

"I don't know... It may be because we both agreed that we can still be friends. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way. As long as I still get to be by his side." she said finally, sadness and pain tracing her voice. Cream placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Cream said, concerned for her best friend.

"No need to apologize, Cream. You did nothing wrong." Amy replied, smiling in appreciation.

The rest of the morning went on quietly as Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Vanilla worked peacefully on the garden. Amy and Cream finished planting the flowers, so they went to help Vanilla and Cheese finish planting the tomatoes, carrots, and basil. It was 11:30 am. by the time they were done.

"Phew, looks like we're all done! And just before it started to get really hot." Vanilla said. "Why don't we head inside and get cleaned up now?"

"Yes Mommy." Cream replied and she and Cheese dashed to the bathroom to wash up, with Amy following. After they washed all the dirt and soil from their hands and legs, they went to the kitchen to see Vanilla had prepared a pitcher of lemonade, along with some sandwiches for everyone.

"Dig in, girls! I'm sure after working so hard this will really hit the spot." Vanilla said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mom!" Cream replied as she happily helped herself to lunch.

"Umm... I appreciate the offer Vanilla but..." said Amy.

"Hmm? Is something wrong dear?" Vanilla inquired.

"No it's just that... I'm not really hungry at the moment. I... I ate a really big breakfast before I came here." Amy replied nervously as she stared at the floor.

"Oh... are you sure you don't at least want a drink? You must be a little thirsty after working so hard, right?"

"No really, I'm fine. I better not over eat anyway, but thank you so much for the offer... I'm sorry." Amy said apologetically.

"Oh, don't apologize. I'm not offended by you not wanting to eat. It's quite alright dear." Vanilla reassured. "Besides, I can't complain after how much of a help you've been today. I only offered because I thought you'd need it. But seeing as you don't, thats fine too." Vanilla smiled as she patted Amy on the back. Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I better get home. Thank you for inviting me today. I can't wait to see how the garden turns out in spring." Amy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks for coming Amy!" Cream replied, giving Amy another hug.

"Bye Amy! Be careful going home!" Vanilla exclaimed as she waved while Amy headed for the door.

"Thanks! Take care!" said Amy, as she gently closed the door behind her. Vanilla and Cream ate lunch together in silence, and Cheese helped himself to a separate dish Vanilla had prepared for him.

"Mommy?" said Cream.

"Yes, honey?" Vanilla answered.

"Did you notice Amy acting a little strange today?"

"Well, I did over hear some of your conversation with her if that's what you mean." Vanilla replied.

"You did?"

"Yes, and I must admit I wasn't expecting her to react to that in such a way, but it could simply mean she's trying to handle it maturely and move on."

"No. You don't understand! She told me she's in love with Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaimed.

"Oh really? Hmm... that is strange indeed. She's in love with him, but if that's the case, she's taking his rejection a little too well." said Vanilla thoughtfully.

"I know... it seems like she's just trying to hide her pain. I feel so bad for her! I wish there was more I could do for her Mommy." Cream said with a sad expression.

"Oh don't worry, dear. You're Amy's best friend! I'm sure you've already done all you can for her simply by being there for her." Vanilla replied as she gave Cream a motherly hug.

"You think so?"

"I know so. In a delicate situation like this one there's only so much you can do for them besides listen to them and support them. That's what friends are for." Vanilla replied.

"Yeah. I only hope this passes over soon and Amy will start acting like her old self again." Cream said, hugging her mother back.

"Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed urgently, pointing outside the window.

"Huh? What is it Cheese?" Vanilla inquired as she moved to the window to see what Cheese was fussing about. Suddenly, a couple of Eggbots came zooming past their house, and were gone as quickly as they'd come.

"What the-?" said Cream as she also came up to the window. "Th-those looked like Eggman robots!" She stuttered.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed fearfully.

"It looked as though they were headed to Station Square Downtown!" Vanilla gasped. "That's where Amy lives! The robots might see her walking home!"

"Oh no! I hope she'll be okay!" Cream exclaimed. "What are we gonna do Mommy?"

"First, we should report to the police that we've seen them, then we should call Amy's house phone to see if she made it home alright."

"Okay." Cream said. Vanilla immediately dialed 911 to file a report of Eggman robot sightings, then she called Amy. No answer.

"She didn't answer." Vanilla said worriedly.

"Oh no!" Cream held her face in her hands in fear. "If only she had a cellphone!"

"Now, don't panic Cream. We'll wait a few more minutes before we try calling her again. She might still be on her way."

"Okay." Cream replied. They waited ten more minutes, and Vanilla tried Amy's number again. Amy answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Amy dear! Thank goodness you answered this time." Vanilla said, relieved.

"Hi Vanilla. What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well soon after you left we saw Eggman robots fly past our house toward Station Square, and we wanted to make sure you were alright since you were walking that direction."

"Eggman robots? Oh boy. I wonder what Eggman's up to now!" Amy said in annoyance.

"Yes. We called the police and reported it, so I'm sure G.U.N. will already be informed too."

"Not to worry, Vanilla. I'll let Sonic know about it too. He'll know what to do."

"Well, whatever you do, please be careful Amy." said Vanilla.

"I will." Amy replied.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you made it home alright. We'll talk to you later Amy."

"Okay. Thanks Vanilla! Bye." Amy hung up. Vanilla set the phone back on the hanger and turned to Cream and Cheese.

"Everything will be alright, Cream. Amy made it home safely, and now she's gonna contact Sonic and let him know about the robots."

"Phew..." Cream sighed. "That's good. I'm sure Mr. Sonic will be able to handle it."

"Chao!" said Cheese happily.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope you liked this chapter! I'm setting this up to be a pretty long story. I only hope it's also a good long story. Wouldn't want it to be long and boring! I kinda like how I was able to put this in the perspective of Cream and Vanilla the bystanders rather than just the hero's point of view. Anyways, Read and Review plz! :)

P.S.: College finals are coming up, so that's why im submitting this a little bit early to give myself enough time to focus on school and finals. So chapter 4 won't be up for another several weeks after this. My apologies :(

Random discussion topic: Who here has played and beaten Sonic Riders? I played it before but i can't even get past the first level! It's too hard! how do people do it?! :(


	4. Chapter 4

Now let's give it up for chapter four! Hope it doesn't suck! Sorry it's so late, that was because I had college finals to prepare for, but I'm informing you now, my finals for this term are officially OVER! You can expect quicker updates, because now I got more time for fanfiction writing and updating. YAY :D Speaking of which, I'm beginning to have a lot of fun writing this story. Hopefully that means it'll be fun to read too. Hopefully. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

Tails and Sonic were hanging out in Tails' Workshop when the phone started ringing. Tails ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Tails. It's Amy."

"Hey Amy. How're you feeling today?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine. That's not important right now. Listen, I just got a call from Cream's mom Vanilla, and they said they just saw a group of Eggbots headed right for Station Square."

"Really? Uh oh. Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. The robots went right past their house."

"Okay, I'll let Sonic know."

"Thanks Tails." Amy replied. "Bye, and be careful."

"Thanks, you too." said Tails, and he hung up.

"What's goin' on?" Sonic inquired from behind.

"A group of Eggbots are headed for Station Square."

"Oh really? Is Eggman there too?" Sonic said.

"I don't know. They didn't see him so I don't think so."

"Aww that's weak." Sonic replied. "Well, what do ya say we go play with Eggheads toys?"

"I'm right behind you!" Tails exclaimed, and they immediately left for Station Square.

* * *

Amy hung up the phone, relieved that she was able to inform Tails of the Eggbots.

"Good thing Tails was home. I'm sure he and Sonic can take care of everything." she said to herself. Another sad expression grew on her face at the thought of her blue hero. She replayed the events of the day before in her head, her heart feeling as if it were being stabbed. Then she began remembering the conversation she had with her best friend Cream that morning.

"I'm sorry Cream." she spoke aloud. "I know I'm only in denial. I love Sonic, and I want him to love me. But I can't force him." She plopped down on the couch and continued to speak aloud to no one. "But even so, I always want to be by his side... even if it hurts." Her voice cracked at the last few words as she solemnly stared at the floor in a deep state of depression. She wanted to let the tears flow so she could somehow relieve herself of the pain, but the tears wouldn't come. She remained in that position until she was startled by a loud thud outside her window.

"What was that?" she said fearfully. She ran to her window and opened it to peer outside. As she looked for the source of the noise, a large mechanical hand grabbed her and pulled her out through the window. She attempted to scream, but everything went black before she could make a sound.

* * *

Knuckles was wandering the streets of Station Square Downtown alone with a bored expression on his face. It was one of the few days where he decided to leave Angel Island for some time in the city. Many of the citizens recognized him, but no one had the courage to approach him, which he was perfectly fine with.

"Ehh... Station Square isn't all it's cracked up to be." he said aloud to himself. "I guess it's still better than being alone on the island all the time." He continued strolling around carelessly until he heard a familiar sound of running wind. He turned around to see Sonic and Tails run up to him.

"Yo Knuckles! How's it goin'?" Sonic said, grinning.

"Hey you two! Not bad I guess. What are you doing?"

"We're here to find Eggman robots! There's no time to lose!" Tails exclaimed.

"Eggman robots, huh?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah. Amy told us that Cream and her mom spotted a group of Eggbots headed this way!" Tails said.

"Well, I haven't seen any Eggbots around here all day. Are you sure that's what they saw?" Knuckles asked.

"That's just what Amy told us. We decided to check it out." Sonic replied.

"Well, I'll help ya. Sure beats window shopping." said Knuckles.

"Thanks, Knuckles. Glad to have ya on the team." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"So you're sure you haven't seen anything?" said Tails.

"Yep. I've been down here all morning and haven't seen any robots." Knuckles replied.

"Well, I guess we better do some searching." said Sonic.

"Okay. Let's go." said Knuckles, and they headed down the street. They searched all the areas of Station Square they could think of. They even searched the outskirts of Station Square where Amy said Cream and Vanilla had seen them. No sign of any robots.

"Man. This is just weird." Sonic said.

"Well, lets check back at Station Square Downtown." said Knuckles.

"Hey. That's where Amy lives, isn't it?" said Tails.

"Yeah. We better check on her." said Sonic. They ran back to Station Square Downtown to the street where Amy's apartment was. They knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Wait. The door is unlocked." said Knuckles as he turned the knob, only to find the apartment was empty.

"Amy?" Tails called out. "You home?" They inspected the rooms of the apartment. No one was home.

"Aww shoot! Those damn Eggbots must've got her!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"But how could that be, Sonic?" said Tails.

"What do ya mean?"

"Think about it. If the Eggbots came here for Amy, don't you think there would've been a struggle?" Tails said. "This apartment's too clean for there to have been any foul play. Especially for Eggman's robots. They usually leave a trail of destruction where ever they go."

"But the door was unlocked, which is also suspicious." Knuckles noted.

"I know... this is all very odd. What should we do now?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for the robots as well as Amy." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Let's keep looking." Knuckles agreed, and they left the apartment. As soon as they returned to the street, they saw Shadow and Rouge leap down from the top of a building on the other side.

"Hey! It's Shadow and Rouge! Maybe they saw something." Sonic exclaimed and they ran over to the agents. "Shadow! Long time no see buddy!" Sonic said.

"Hmph." Shadow replied.

"Hey there boys. Fancy seeing you guys here." Rouge said, winking. Knuckles glared at her.

"We were wondering if you'd seen any Eggman robots around here." Tails said.

"We could ask you the same thing." said Shadow.

"You're looking for them too?" Knuckles asked.

"We sure are." Rouge replied. "We got a report from the Station Square Police Department about Eggman Robot sightings. We had to leave our current mission to find and eliminate them."

"Oh yeah! You guys are G.U.N. agents!" Tails exclaimed in admiration.

"That's right!" Rouge said smiling. At just that moment, Rouge's watch began beeping. She pushed a button and began speaking into it.

"Agent Rouge here." she said. The voice of the commander could be heard coming out of the tiny gadget.

"Yes Agent Rouge. We just got another report of the Eggman Robots being sighted heading back to the Mystic Ruins. The threat of them is over for now. You and Agent Shadow may carry on with your last mission. Over and out!" said the commander as he ended the transmission.

"Well, looks like we don't have to worry about those pesky robots anymore. They've left." Rouge said.

"But what about Amy?" said Tails. "She's still missing."

"Who's missing?" said Amy from behind Tails. They all turned to her.

"Amy! There you are! Good thing you're okay." Sonic said, smiling. As soon as Amy noticed Sonic was also among the group, she frowned.

"No thanks to you!" Amy replied angrily.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

"I'm still not happy with what happened yesterday." she said looking the other way in defiance.

"What are you talking about? You said it didn't bother you." Sonic said in confusion.

"You don't get it, Sonic. What you said yesterday broke my heart!" Amy said, her lips quivering.

"But... Amy-"

"Just forget it Sonic!" Amy interrupted him and began running to her apartment.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic followed her. But as he got close to her, she swiftly turned around and planted a clean slap straight to his face.

"Leave me alone! You've done enough already." she shouted, her voice full of sorrow. Then she took off again. Sonic stood there motionless, completely shocked at the fact that Amy just slapped him. Everyone else ran up to his side.

"What was _that_ all about?" Rouge asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sonic said angrily, is face now red where Amy hit him. "What is with that girl anyway? First she acts all strange like she's okay with just being friends, and now she's back to her old self, only worse! Pfft, she can go ahead and run. I've had it with her and her weird moods anyway." he said, though Tails could easily detect the guilt in his voice. He watched Sonic as he turned his head away with a sad expression on his face.

"Sonic..." Tails said, trailing off. But Sonic stayed quiet.

"Well... anyways boys, me and Shadow here could use your help with a little something." Rouge said, breaking the silence.

"And what would that be?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Before this whole ordeal with the robots, me and Rouge had a mission to infiltrate one of Eggman's bases to uncover some information about a secret project Eggman's been hiding." Shadow replied.

"Secret project?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Rouge replied. "We believe he's hiding a secret called Project R, and we gotta know what it's all about. We were sent out to infiltrate Eggman's Ocean Base for information. There may be something there we can find in relation to Project R. We know you guys know Eggman's bases the best, so we could really use your help in finding and getting through the Ocean Base. What do ya say?" Rouge said. Tails and Knuckles both nodded their heads in agreement, then looked at Sonic to see his response.

"Sure why not." Sonic finally replied stoically.

"Great! Then let's get started." said Rouge, and they all headed toward the ocean.

* * *

Amy ran inside her apartment and immediately planted her face into a pillow on her couch. She wanted so badly to cry but once again the tears never came, despite the amount of sadness and pain she was feeling.

"Why did he have to lead me on? Why did he hurt me so badly?!" she said angrily to herself. She pounded her fist against the leg of her coffee table, trying to make herself cry. After several dents began forming on the table's leg, she finally gave up and rolled on her back in frustration.

"Why can't he just love me..." Amy whispered. She glanced at the coffee table to see the book she read the day before, the one she was reading before Sonic rejected her. She picked it up and looked at the cover. The book was titled 'Love won't bite the dust'. She'd read this book many times before, and continued enjoying rereading it. It was about a girl who fell in love with a man who was secretly a villain. At the end of the story, the girl discovers who he really is, but continues to love him regardless. Then, in a life or death climax, the villain gives up his evil ways, and sacrifices himself for the girl. After his death, the girl continuously visits his grave at night with a red rose, which summons his ghost. For the rest of her life the girl came to visit her lovers grave, where they spent every night together.

Amy found comfort in reading this story. It gave her hope that she would one day find a love just as strong as the girl in the story, maybe even stronger. She set the book down and sat there quietly for a moment. Sonic came to her mind again, and she sighed solemnly. She laid there staring at the ceiling, the pain still festering in her heart, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Well this chapter's done! I'm really suprised at how quickly I wrote this chapter! I hope it still has the quality I want it to have. Hopefully I can write all my chapters as efficiently as I have this one! Read and Review!

Random discussion topic: Tell me your honest opinion about the title. I'm not too sure, but I'm considering changing it, or maybe atleast revising it a little. If it does get changed, the change can't be too drastic or people might get confused. I was kinda lazy in coming up with a good title but idk... What do you guys think? Is it a good title and should it stay the way it is or is it boring and should it be changed/improved? I'm up for suggestion! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five here! I know how in other chapters I always comment on the quality of my writing and how I hope it makes for a good story. I realize now it isn't my writing I'm worried about. I read and write at a college level. What I'm really worried about is my creativity. I want to have the ability to link my creativity to my writing, and that's what will make my writing of this fanfiction what I've always hoped it would be. So without further delay, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

Amy woke from her nap on the couch. She sat up and began staring at the ceiling once more until her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Amy! It's Cream."

"How's it going Cream?" Amy asked.

"Not bad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked.

"Well, there _were_ Eggman robots heading straight for Station Square this morning." Cream replied.

"There were? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I thought mom called you and told you earlier. What, you don't remember?" Cream asked.

"No... truth is I don't remember much of anything since yesterday when Sonic..." Amy trailed off.

"What?! You must be joking! You don't even remember coming over to my house and gardening with me and my mom today?"

"Nope." Amy replied.

"Well when did this happen? Did you hit your head and lose your memory or something?"

"Well, if I did I don't remember it."

"Well then tell me what you do remember." said Cream.

"Well... I remember waking up outside behind my apartment building earlier this afternoon, and-"

"Behind your apartment? What were you doing there?"

"I wish I knew."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard... you're not just kidding around with me are you?" Cream said.

"No of course not! It's the truth!" Amy replied defensively. "Anyway, when I went to the front of the building, I saw Tails and Knuckles talking with someone across the street and went to go talk to them. But then I saw Sonic there and..."

"And what?" Cream asked.

"... I told him how unhappy and heart-broken I was with what he did to me yesterday, then ran back inside my apartment." Amy answered. Cream was now utterly confused.

"But this morning in the garden you said you were fine with it as long as you could still be his friend."

"I did? That doesn't sound like something I'd say." Amy replied.

"I know it doesn't. In fact, you acted like a totally different person this morning. Even my mom noticed." said Cream. "This whole thing is just so strange."

"You're telling me!" said Amy.

"Well anyways, my mom told me you'd call Sonic to warn him about the robots we saw. Do you remember if you did that or not?"

"... Not really no." Amy replied.

"Hmm... well since you said you saw him with Tails and Knuckles across the street from your apartment, that probably means they got the news either way." Cream said.

"Yeah... hopefully the problems been taken care of then."

"Well anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. But with this memory loss thing now, I don't know..." said Cream worriedly.

"Don't worry too much about it Cream. It's no big deal. At least it's not like I have total amnesia." Amy reassured her.

"Yeah, that's true. Still though, something just doesn't seem right. It's gonna take some looking in to. Anyways, I gotta go now. Stay safe Amy!"

"Bye Cream, and thanks! You too." Amy said as she hung up the phone. She sat down at her table and rested her head on her hand, trying to regain her memory of the past two days.

* * *

"We've never been to this base before either, but if my hunch is right, I'll bet it's just over this hill." Sonic said as he, Knuckles, and Tails guided the G.U.N. agents to Eggman's Ocean Base. Just as Sonic said, the base could be seen at the edge of the beach, hidden by large rocks and brush.

"There it is." said Tails.

"Great! So, you guys up for a little snooping?" Rouge asked.

"Why? What is it exactly you're supposed to find anyway? Why is this secret project so important?" Knuckles questioned with suspicion.

"After G.U.N. recovered some information on Project R, they discovered that this is a secret Eggman has hidden for years, and that this secret has the potential to ruin mankind. But that was all they were able to find, and they will need more if we are to find out what this project really is, so that it may be stopped." Shadow answered.

"How would it ruin mankind?" Tails inquired.

"Well... from what we were told, the notes that were found on Project R say that this thing is supposed to be capable of absorbing and holding the entire planets man-made energy, depleting Earth of any means of power and giving it to Eggman for him to use for world domination." Rouge replied.

"...But why would he want just a bunch of electricity? Is that supposed to be something we should be afraid of?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"From the perspective of a world of humans who depend on electricity to survive, yes. From your perspective, probably not. But that's the least of our worries." Shadow replied.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Think about it. This is the Doctor we're talking about. What would a super villain like Dr. Eggman be able to do with an entire planets worth of energy?" said Shadow. They paused in realization of what Shadow was implying.

"He's right! Think of how powerful Eggman would become with all that energy!" Tails exclaimed.

"Though that may be true, would that make him nearly as powerful as the power of the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald?" Knuckles inquired.

"Probably not. But if the Doctor pulls this off, it's quite possible the emeralds will have met their match." Shadow replied. Knuckles scoffed at the thought.

"But how would he do it?" Sonic asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Rouge replied.

"So what's the plan?" Tails asked.

"First, we must find a way inside where we won't set off any intruder alarms. Once the way is found, we will sneak into the main computer room where Rouge and I will look for any information related to Project R in either writing, or in the form of files hacked from the computer system. When we get all we can find, we get out as quickly as possible so as not to lose anything. We may have to fight our way through, in which case, be ready." Shadow said.

"Not a problem, Shadow. This'll be a piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright then. Let's get to the roof. That'll most likely have a safe way in." said Rouge.

"Right." Shadow replied, and they all headed for the trees surrounding the base. Tails and Rouge flew up to the top of the trees, while Knuckles climbed, and Sonic and Shadow bounced off the branches. From there, Shadow was the first to jump to the roof. He held up his hand to signal for them to wait until it was safe. After a quick scan of the area, he gave the "Ok" for them to follow, which they all complied.

"So how will we be able to get in from the roof?" Knuckles whispered.

"Through a ventilation system more than likely." Tails replied.

"Heh... good call." said Rouge as she pointed to a ventilation shaft several feet away.

"That should do the trick." said Sonic. They all walked quietly to the vents and proceeded to enter the base through them.

"It'll be tight. We'll have to crawl." Shadow said to the group, and they all crouched and began crawling through the vents.

"Wait. What if he has laser detectors through here?" Tails asked.

"Not to worry. That's what this baby's for." Rouge said as she put on her Treasure Scope. "If there are any lasers here, I'll be able to see them using this."

"Wow, cool!" Tails said in a low voice. They all proceeded to make their way through the vents, with Rouge in front.

"Man. I don't know why we have to act all sneaky doin' this." Knuckles whispered.

"Yeah. I'm more used to just runnin' in and fighting off all his robots. That's much more fun." Sonic remarked.

"Well, finding out what Project R is all about is probably really important to G.U.N., and if Eggman's been keeping this a secret for this long, it would probably be easier to get if Eggman doesn't know we're here." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah. True..." Sonic replied. They continued crawling through the vents until Rouge stopped in front of them.

"There's the way in!" said Rouge as she crawled up to the end and attempted to unscrew the vent screen. "Grr... I can't get my hand through to unscrew this thing." she said in frustration.

"Move." said Shadow. Rouge moved to the side to let Shadow through. He bared his fist and busted the corner out with a powerful punch. It was weakened enough to simply push open.

"Wow. Nice job, Shadow." Sonic said with a smirk. One by one they crawled out of the vent and jumped to the floor of a long dark hallway.

"Good. We're in." said Rouge as she scanned the area for any lasers.

"Which way should we go?" Knuckles asked.

"This way." Shadow said as he pointed to the left. "Let's go, and be on guard."

"Right." said Sonic as they began walking in that direction. Rouge stopped as her ears picked up on a sound coming from behind them. She quickly turned around in the direction of the noise.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as they all turned to see a robot hovering right behind Tails, preparing to fire a laser beam at him.

"Tails! Behind you!" said Knuckles.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted. Tails turned around to see the robot preparing to attack.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but it just felt right to end it here. The next one will soon be here and will be much longer, I promise! ;) I wonder how many of you noticed that item from one of the games I included in this chapter. I'll most likely include other items like that in later chapters. Now we're really building up to some action here! Hopefully the action I use in this story will be good enough. Please Read and Review!

Random discussion topic: What is your absolute most favorite Sonic game in the history of Sonic the Hedgehog games? Personally I have a really hard time picking my favorite, but I guess I'll have to go with Sonic Adventure 2. SA2 is BOMB, the levels are unforgettable and i love raising the chao! :3 so tell me, what's YOUR fav Sonic game! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! We're on to chapter six! I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but all of the plot in this story is based strictly on the GAMES of Sonic the Hedgehog, NOT Archie, Sonic X, or any other Sonic world. So don't expect Sally Acorn or Cosmo or any of those other characters to appear in this fanfic. Sorry for those of you who are serious Archie/Sonic X fans, but if you don't like, don't read. I don't deal with a lot of haters, and I'm not about to, so keep your flames to yourself. Thank you ^^ Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters. Everything except for the plot is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

_'Recap'_

"What is it?" Sonic asked as they all turned to see a robot hovering right behind Tails, preparing to fire a laser beam at him.

"Tails! Behind you!" said Knuckles.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted. Tails turned around to see the robot preparing to attack.

_To be continued..._

_'End of Recap'_

As soon as Tails caught sight of the robot, he equipped his Arm Cannon and immediately fired a large ball of energy at the oncoming threat before it had a chance to attack. The robot was instantly destroyed.

"Wow, good thing I brought this along with me." Tails said.

"That was awesome Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks." Tails replied, rubbing his head bashfully.

"Even better, no alarms went off." said Rouge.

"Hmph. Let's move on." Shadow ordered. They continued down the dark corridor until they found themselves at the entrance of a large multi-story room filled with machines. Conveyor belts were moving while mechanical arms worked to transport unidentifiable robotic parts from one moving belt to another, much like a factory. Everything appeared to be water powered by a mini hydro-plant at the bottom of this large chamber of machinery.

"Geez, this place is huge!" said Sonic in awe, taking in his surroundings.

"How do we get to the main computer room from here?" Tails inquired.

"No clue. We'll just have to find the way." Rouge replied.

"How? In a place this big, we could be in here looking for hours and never find anything." Knuckles retorted.

"Do _you_ have a better idea Knucklehead?" Rouge asked provokingly.

"Well... no, but I'll think of one!" Knuckles said defensively, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, sure you will, Knuckie." Rouge said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Knuckie? Why the hell are you calling me _that_?!" said Knuckles angrily.

"Cause I can." Rouge replied.

"No you can't! I don't like it!"

"Just try and stop me." Rouge taunted.

"We don't have time for this!" Shadow shouted in annoyance. "We need a plan here."

"You think maybe we should split up?" Sonic asked.

"If we do that, that means we gotta have a place to meet up so that if anyone finds anything, we'll be able to tell eachother." Tails said.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't pair me with that bat girl." said Knuckles.

"Oh come on, Knuckie. I know you don't think I'm that bad." Rouge said while examining her nails carelessly.

"No. You're just annoying." Knuckles replied, receiving a cold glare from Rouge.

"We'll all be searching by ourselves, so shut up! I've had it with you two arguing like some married couple!" said Shadow angrily, receiving a cold glare from the both of them. Sonic and Tails both struggled to hold in their laughter at Shadow's comment. "We'll meet here in half an hour or so. If anyone finds anything, make sure you tell the rest of us."

"Alright, let's get going." Tails said. They all went their separate ways without another word, and the search began. Sonic sped through several dark hallways in search of the main computer room. As he got to the end of one of the hallways, he spotted a group of guard robots armed with guns. He smiled deviously.

"No sweat." he whispered as he zoomed up behind one of the robots, preparing for a homing attack. He effortlessly destroyed the first robot as the other three turned to him and opened fire. One of the bullets grazed his right arm and he grimaced. He swiftly delivered continuous homing attacks to his enemies, and within seconds they were all destroyed, crumbling to the floor at his feet. He pridefully walked away from the demolished robots and continued searching down the many hallways that connected to the large chamber. As he ran he placed his hand on his arm where the bullet had scraped him.

"Ouch, that's gonna sting for a while." he said to himself, chuckling. "Man, this base is certainly bigger than most of Eggman's hideouts. Wonder why that creep's never mentioned this place." Sonic picked up the pace as he descended down some stairs that took him to the lower levels of the base.

* * *

'With Tails'

"This place is actually kinda creepy. None of the lights are on, yet everything else is still working." Tails said as he hovered close to the ceiling of the chamber looking for clues. He found a hallway up high that led to a small room filled with screens and large glass cases filled with robotic parts.

"Huh. Could this be it?" he wondered as he entered the dark room. He scanned the many monitors and glass cases for anything significant, but there appeared to be nothing. He also noted the amount of dust that had collected in the room. "Doesn't look like this room's been used in a while. Oh well, guess there's nothing here." Tails said, then turned to leave. In the hallway, he could see Sonic runnning towards him.

"Oh hey there Tails! How goes your search?" Sonic asked, screeching to a halt.

"Ehh, not so great. I haven't found anything at all yet. How about you?"

"Nope, I got nothing. Since we ran into each other, you wanna just start searching together?" said Sonic.

"Sure! Let's go!" Tails replied with enthusiasm. "Did you have anywhere in particular you think we should look?"

"Kinda, yeah actually. I checked out some of the lower hallways, but it's so dark down there I couldn't see anything. That's why I came back up to see if I could find a damn light switch or something."

"Well, if there was a light switch I would guess it'd either be somewhere along that hall or in the main computer room itself." said Tails.

"Yeah. Well then, wanna go check that hall for a switch?"

"Okay. I'm right behind you." Tails replied as they both dashed to the lower levels.

* * *

'With Rouge'

"That echidna is such an airhead! Talking to me like dirt. What an idiot!" Rouge fumed as she flew through a long dark hallway that seemed endless. Finally she spotted a large room filled with wires connected to containers for robots. She leaned against the wall and peered through the doorway to see if it was safe before she entered.

"Looks like I've stumbled onto something." she said to herself smiling. She examined the empty containers for signs of anything of interest. The last two containers on the end were not empty. In them were two hedgehog like robots. She recognized one of them as Metal Sonic, but the robot on the very end was unfamiliar to her.

"Good thing both of these robots are in those containers." she said. She walked to the container with the robot on the end. It appeared to be somewhat like a female version of Metal Sonic. "Hmm... how strange. I've never seen this robot before." she said aloud to herself. "I don't think the Doctor has even really used this robot for anything." she took a closer look and noted that this robot was almost completely rusted over and had many cracks all along its metal frame.

"Huh... it looks like it's really old, almost as if..." Rouge trailed off. "I should probably tell the others about this." she said as she turned to leave the room. But before she could make it to the hallway, she felt a metallic hand grab her by the arm and drag her back.

"Hey! What the- AAAHH!" Rouge screamed as the metallic hand struck her in the back, making her lose conciousness.

* * *

'With Knuckles'

"Stupid bat girl, always gets on my nerves." Knuckles growled as he strolled around the large chamber. "As if she hasn't caused me enough trouble as it is. She may not be after my Master Emerald at the moment, but I still wouldn't trust her for a second." He walked carelessly down another dark hallway. He was in no hurry to do any searching.

"Hmph. I don't even know why I agreed to help her on this damn mission. I have no reason to be here. Maybe I should just leave." he said. At that very moment he was startled by the sound of someone screaming from the end of the hall. It was Rouge's voice.

"Rouge?!" he said, his feet already running in that direction. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He ran as fast as he could and made it to a large room, where he saw Rouge unconcious on the floor. Above her was none other than Metal Sonic.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted as he knelt down at her side. "Rouge are you alright? Wake up!" he said urgently as he shook. She gave no response. He looked up at Metal Sonic with intense rage.

"What did you do to her you bastard?!" he shouted, his eyes full of hate. Metal Sonic gave no reply and began to attack. Knuckles had his fists barred and defended himself from Metal Sonic's blows. Knuckles was now officially pissed.

"That's it! You're so dead!" He said as he threw punch after punch into Metal Sonic's torso. This sent Metal Sonic crashing into the opposite wall, sparks flying everywhere. In no time at all Metal Sonic was back on his feet, ready to attack once more. He dashed up to Knuckles and delivered a bone cracking kick to the face that sent Knuckles skidding across the floor. Before Knuckles had time to recuperate Metal Sonic was already above him attacking with a series of homing attacks. Then Metal Sonic landed a clean punch to Knuckles' nose, sending him flying into one of the glass containers, shattering it completely.

Metal Sonic charged again, but this time Knuckles retaliated with a powerful uppercut punch to the jaw, sending Metal Sonic up into the air. While in the air, Knuckles jumped up to him and continued to punch him mid-air until they both landed on the floor. Knuckles landed safely on his feet whereas Metal Sonic landed on his head with a loud thud, more sparks spewing from his damaged circuits.

"Hah! Not so tough this time, are we Metal?" Knuckles said, wiping the blood from his nose where Metal Sonic had punched him. Metal Sonic began to shut down. As his evil red eyes went dim, his body collapsed and the sound of his motor went quiet. As soon as he was sure Metal Sonic was completely down, he immediately ran over to Rouge's side. At this point Rouge had already regained conciousness and was sitting up.

"Rouge! You okay?" Knuckles asked urgently, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. They both blushed slightly from the contact.

"I'm... I'm fine. What just happened?" Rouge asked.

"It was Metal Sonic. He must've attacked you." Knuckles said sternly. He offered his hand to help Rouge up off the floor. Rouge smiled as she took his hand and stood up.

"Well well well. Isn't this familiar." she said teasingly, her hand still in his. Knuckles blushed as he quickly removed his hand.

"It's only familiar because this is the second time I've had to get you out of trouble!" Knuckles replied in annoyance.

"Oh please! That's just another excuse to hold my hand again, isn't it?" Rouge said, smiling coyly.

"Geez! Why don't you just be grateful you got saved for once rather than accuse me of something that's not true?" said Knuckles defensively as he folded his arms facing away from her. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on the side of his face. His eyes widened as he glanced at Rouge who was kissing his cheek. His face became bright red.

"Thank you Knuckles, for saving me." Rouge said tenderly. "I always knew you cared!" she teased as she batted her eyes, though Knuckles could see that she too was blushing. Rouge stepped back and looked away shyly, which was something Knuckles had never seen her do before. Knuckles found her sudden bashful behavior to be quite charming, and it caused him to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"I-I uhh... umm well, uhh... y-you're welcome, I guess." Knuckles replied, stuttering. Rouge snickered at his awkward behavior. They locked gazes for a split second until they heard the sound of Sonic, Shadow, and Tails running towards them from the hallway. The blush in their faces immediately vanished.

"We heard the commotion all the way from the large chamber. Everything alright?" Sonic inquired as he entered the room along with Tails and Shadow.

"Well apparently Metal Sonic thought it would be cute to knock me out from behind!" Rouge replied with irritation.

"Metal Sonic's here?!" Tails said, frightened.

"Yep. I heard Rouge scream so I came and taught that bolt-brain a lesson!" Knuckles exclaimed while pointing to Metal Sonic who was still on the ground.

"Hehe, nice job Knuckles!" Sonic said grinning.

"Hmm. Not bad, echidna." said Shadow, overlooking the damage dealt to the robotic hedgehog. "Protecting your wife I see." Shadow taunted.

"For the last time, we're not a married couple!" Knuckles shouted defensively while Rouge rolled her eyes. Shadow simply smirked at their reaction. Sonic and Tails were once again on the verge of rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Anyways, take a look at this." Rouge said as she walked over to the glass container on the very end of the room. They followed her and saw the female-looking hedgehog robot inside the container.

"What is that?" Tails inquired.

"I have no idea. I've never seen this robot before. Have you Sonic?" Rouge inquired. Sonic shook his head.

"Nope, never. Eggman already has Metal Dork over there. So why would he need a female version of him?" Sonic said.

"I don't know if that's really what we're looking at." said Tails. "This robot may be similar in appearance to Metal Sonic, but it's design is clearly much more complex. It doesn't even look like Eggman was the one who made this robot."

"That's exactly what I was thinking! Plus look at how rusty it is. Doesn't look like it's been used in a very long time." Rouge replied.

"It looks very old. But if the Doctor didn't make this robot, who did? And why is he keeping it here?" Shadow asked.

"Beats me." said Knuckles.

"Could this have anything to do with Project R?" Sonic inquired.

"Hmm... it's very possible. We should probably bring back some evidence and see what the commander makes of it. Here, I'll take a snapshot of it." Rouge said as she clicked a button on her Treasure Scope, creating a flash that lit the whole room for a split second.

"Cool! I didn't know that thing took pictures too!" Tails exclaimed.

"Heheh. Our gadgets do many things." Rouge replied winking. "So... I guess we should keep looking around."

"Watch out!" Shadow shouted and everyone turned to see Metal Sonic had recovered and was attempting to attack Tails from behind. Shadow ran and grabbed Tails before Metal Sonic could attack.

"Thanks Shadow." Tails said politely. Shadow simply nodded.

"Hmph. Looks like the metal creep hasn't had enough yet!" Knuckles exclaimed clenching his fists, ready for another fight.

"Alright then. Let's let him have it!" said Sonic and they all got into a fighting stance.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, end of this chapter! Finally! this one took me forever for some reason, probably because of the fight scene between Knuckles and Metal. I haven't had a whole lot of experience writting action parts of fictions so I was struggling with that a bit. But i managed to make it work and im pretty proud with how it came out, granted its short. But as you can already tell another battle is on its way! So hopefully this next one I'll be able to make it longer and expand more on thrilling detail!

Metal Sonic wasn't actually down yet and was trying to take them all by suprise! That little sneak! (notice how he loves attacking from behind... O.o) lol anyways, hope you enjoyed this one! plz Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven! my favorite number! lmao sorry im a dork. So im kinda wondering whether or not I should include Silver and Blaze later on in the story. I think they'd make a great addition, I'm just wondering how to tie them into the plot. If they do make an appearance, I might do a Silvaze pairing, not a huge romance or anything but probably just minor suggestion similar to Knucouge. Tell me what you think of that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

_'Recap'_

"Watch out!" Shadow shouted and everyone turned to see Metal Sonic had recovered and was attempting to attack Tails from behind. Shadow ran and grabbed Tails before Metal Sonic could attack.

"Thanks Shadow." Tails said politely. Shadow simply nodded.

"Hmph. Looks like the metal creep hasn't had enough yet!" Knuckles exclaimed clenching his fists, ready for another fight.

"Alright then. Let's let him have it!" said Sonic and they all got into a fighting stance.

_To be continued..._

_'End of Recap'_

Sonic was the first one Metal Sonic targeted. He jumped over Sonic and attempted a homing attack from above, but Sonic was two steps ahead of him. Sonic jumped up and kicked him from below, sending him crashing straight into the ceiling. Shadow seized the opportunity to deliver his own attack.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as a large stream of energy came shooting out from his hands straight into Metal Sonic's body, sending him to the adjacent wall and then crashing to the floor below. Sparks flew all the way across the room from the damage. Metal Sonic shot up and ran for Rouge, who swiftly kicked him in the face before he got too close. She delivered a series of attacks and finished with a powerful grind attack from above, creating more sparks.

As Rouge landed next to him, Metal Sonic grabbed her by the ankle and spun her in circles. After a few twirls, he released her, throwing her into Knuckles where they both collapsed from the impact. Tails ran over to them to ensure they were alright as Sonic and Shadow continued to fight Metal Sonic.

"You two okay?" Tails asked.

"Ow... no not really." replied Rouge while rubbing her head.

"This wasn't a good idea, splitting off alone like that. We should've considered safety in numbers." Knuckles stated as he stood up.

"Oh I see. So now you're worried about me being alone huh?" Rouge teased. Knuckles simply scowled.

"Umm guys can we settle this later? Right now we got company." said Tails and they nodded. As they turned back to the fight, they saw Shadow being thrown towards them and they had to quickly jump aside to avoid being hit as Shadow crashed into the wall behind them. He quickly stood up and growled as he rubbed his eye where Metal Sonic hit him, then immediately ran back toward Metal Sonic in anger.

"I've had enough!" Shadow shouted angrily. "CHAOS...BLA-"

"Wait, Shadow! You can't! We can't risk setting off any alarms!" Rouge interrupted.

"If you use Chaos Blast in a room like this, you'd be doing more damage to the room than you would to Metal Sonic. So why don't you just cool it hot shot!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow shot an angry glare at the both of them before lowering his hands, ceasing the Chaos Blast.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffed as he ran back to attack Metal Sonic the more traditional way. He ran behind Metal Sonic and used a somersault to trip him. Metal Sonic fell on his back, and Shadow used the spin dash to grind him into the ground causing great amounts of damage. Metal Sonic jumped up in attempt to retaliate, but Shadow used a homing attack which threw him tumbling to the ground again.

Within minutes, they were all on him. Tails shot his Arm Cannon, Rouge kicked, Knuckles punched, Sonic used Spin Dash, and Shadow used Chaos Spear.

"I'm going to finish this!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed up to the very edge of the room preparing to charge.

"This is the end of you!" said Shadow as he too prepared to charge for Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic glanced in both directions. Sonic came running at him from one side, and Shadow from the other. Rather than running from the oncoming danger, Metal Sonic waited until they got closer. As soon as they were both upon him, Metal Sonic jumped up in the air and hovered.

Now, instead of running into Metal Sonic, both Sonic and Shadow ran straight into each other full force. They were both sent crashing into the opposite walls before falling face down onto the floor. Knuckles burst into fits of laughter at the scene while Rouge simply slapped herself on the forehead in embarrasment.

"Ouch... hey watch what you're doing faker!" Shadow yelled angrily to Sonic.

"Me? What about you?!" Sonic retorted.

"Whose bright idea was it to charge him at the same time anyway?!" Shadow asked irritatedly.

"Guys! We're supposed to be fighting Metal, not each other!" Tails shouted.

"He's right. We'll need to work together if we wanna settle this." Sonic said. Shadow sighed in annoyance, then nodded in agreement. Without another word, they all began attacking in sequence. Tails jumped and flew up to where Metal Sonic was hovering then charged his Arm Cannon. In just two seconds, the ball of energy had grown larger than normal. He fired, and Metal Sonic was once again sent flying through the air, and the shock from the large ball of energy was causing large amounts of sparks to fly out of Metal Sonic's circuits.

Just before Metal Sonic could make contact with the wall, Sonic jumped up and used a homing attack which sent him flying in the opposite direction. Then Knuckles jumped up and attempted to punch him in the air, but instead Metal Sonic turned his body mid-air and planted his foot on Knuckles' head with large force, sending Knuckles crashing into the floor. Metal Sonic began hovering again and charged towards Sonic. He fired missile after missile from his torso at Sonic, who simply dashed side to side to dodge the attacks. One missile managed to strike Sonic's right shoulder, making him stumble to the ground in pain.

Sonic quickly recuperated and used the spin dash against Metal Sonic. As Sonic grinded into Metal Sonic's battered frame, more sparks flew everywhere from the damage Metal Sonic was taking. Sonic bounced off and finished with another homing attack, sending Metal Sonic towards Shadow.

"Now Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Shadow nodded.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he sent the powerful Chaos Spear straight into Metal Sonic's face, sending him bouncing off the wall and the ceiling before finally crashing to the floor with more sparks than ever spewing out of him. A small crater in the floor had formed where Metal Sonic landed. They all ran to Metal Sonic. His eyes were black and his motor was off while little spurts of sparks continued flying out of his body. They all knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Metal Sonic was defeated. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! He really put up quite the fight huh?" said Knuckles, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I wonder why Metal Sonic is here in the first place." Tails said thoughtfully. "It's amazing that we could cause such a ruckus by fighting him without the alarms going off."

"Nah. There aren't any lasers here so we weren't at risk of that." said Rouge.

"Still, it's kinda weird that he's here but Eggman isn't." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Why isn't Eggman here and why doesn't he have better protection of this place?" Knuckles inquired.

"It's all the more reason to be on guard. We could be walking into a trap." said Shadow.

"Yeah, we better be more careful from now on." said Tails.

"I suggest we continue the search as a group this time." Knuckles said.

"Alright. Now then." Rouge sighed. "Has anyone else found anything of interest?"

"Yeah. I found some stairs that lead to the lower levels of this base, but there are no lights down there and it's too dark to see." said Sonic. "Maybe we should check it out and see if we can find a light switch. It's possible something's down there."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." said Shadow.

"But there's no light. What good would it do to go down there searching for a switch if we can't even see?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Rouge said raising her hand. "You forget that I'm a bat and I can see in the dark."

"That's right! We can have Rouge find the switch." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah... well whatever." Knuckles said defensively.

"Hehe. You're cute when you're confused Knucklehead." Rouge teased as she elbowed Knuckles in the shoulder. Knuckles blushed at her comment.

"Married couple." Shadow whispered, and Sonic and Tails chuckled. Knuckles shot Shadow another cold glare.

"Anyways, let's show them the way to the lower levels Sonic." said Tails.

"Right. This way!" Sonic said and they all followed him to the lower levels.

* * *

"Think, Amy. Think!"Amy said as she continuously pounded her head on her kitchen table. She grew frustrated as her memory of the past day and a half wouldn't return to her.

"Urgh. Why can't I remember? It's only been a day!" Amy complained. "I know! Maybe if I retrace my steps." She jumped up and ran outside her apartment building to the street. She turned to the alleyway that led to the back of the building and ran down it until she was brought to the very place she had woken up earlier that day. She then began searching for clues.

"So... I woke up here, then ran out to the street. Then I saw Sonic and..." Amy said to herself as she walked slowly in the direction of the street. "Oooh, this is pointless!" she yelled in annoyance. Then something caught her foot. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ooof! Geez, people gotta learn they shouldn't litter!" Amy said angrily. Then she caught sight of the object that tripped her. "Wait a minute. What is that?" she said as she examined it more closely. She picked it up off the ground to get a better look at it. It was hard and metallic, certainly not practical. The jagged edge revealed that this must be a smaller metal piece to something that broke off.

"This doesn't look like trash." Amy said thoughtfully. "It looks more like a piece of..." she flipped it over and gasped. On the underside was Dr. Eggman's indistinguishable logo.

"It is! It's part of one of Eggman's robots! But what's it doing out here?" Amy wondered. Suddenly, she felt intense pain in her head.

"Aahhh!" she yelped as she stumbled to the ground, dropping the object in her hand. Her head felt like it was pounding, as if someone was filling it with rocks. She looked around to see what was causing that horrible feeling, but there was nothing and no one.

"Where is this coming from?!" Amy said fearfully. Then the pounding feeling became more powerful, making her head feel heavier. She was overwhelmed and began rolling on the ground with her hands on her head in a vain attempt to reduce her pain.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" she yelled as the pain gradually grew even more unbearable. She started hearing a loud ringing noise in her ears that completely drowned out every other sound. The ringing eventually stopped, but she still couldn't hear anything besides a clicking sound in her head. She became numb and unable to move and was quickly losing conciousness. She leaned her head in the direction of the street in attempt to call for help. She saw two figures walking toward her from a distance.

"Help..." she said weakly before everything faded to black.

* * *

"Amy... please wake up." said a desperate voice. Amy slowly opened her eyes, but everything was still hazy. Once she finally regained focus, she saw Cream hovering over her with a worried expression.

"Amy! You're awake! Are you okay?" the young rabbit asked, holding Amy's hand. Amy slowly sat up and realized she was back in her apartment with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla accomanying her in the living room.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We were coming over to see you when we heard you screaming from the alley." Vanilla replied solemnly, her face full of concern. "We rushed over and found you on the ground."

"Yeah, so we carried you up here and have been waiting for you to wake up!" Cream exclaimed. "You really scared us!"

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

"How're you feeling now dear? Should we take you to see a doctor?" Vanilla inquired urgently. Amy shook her head.

"I don't think that's necessary. I feel fine. I..." Amy stopped mid-sentence and her eyes became wide.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked.

"I remember now!" Amy replied in an astonished tone. "I remember everything."

_To be continued..._

* * *

That concludes this chapter! Hope you liked it. Idk how well i actually did on the action section. I feel like its lacking and could be better. Oh well, it is what it is. If any of you have any useful tips on how to enhance action writing, please feel free to tell me about them in a review! I'd really value your input! Thanks again! R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, can't believe I'm already at chapter eight now. Guess I'm on a roll! I just wanna thank you guys for all your reviews. Your support means a lot to me, and I'm glad that my story is making people smile out there! :) Thanks for all the sweet compliments and feedback. I continue to value your input, so please Review away! And now for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

_'Recap'_

"I don't think that's necessary. I feel fine. I..." Amy stopped mid-sentence and her eyes became wide.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked.

"I remember now!" Amy replied in an astonished tone. "I remember everything."

_To be continued..._

_'End of Recap'_

"What do you mean you remember everything?" Cream inquired.

"I remember everything I had forgotten. Everything about yesterday, and today." Amy replied.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing." said Vanilla. "But do you remember why you forgot in the first place?"

"I... I think so... yesterday after Sonic rejected me, something strange came over me and I passed out and-"

"You passed out yesterday also?" Vanilla asked worriedly.

"Yes, and when I woke up, I was in Tails' Workshop. I realized that Sonic must've brought me there after I fainted to make sure I was okay. I thanked him for it and told him I still wanted to be friends, then I came home." Amy replied. "Then earlier this morning, I do remember coming to help you guys with your garden."

"Does that mean you also remember that you were acting a little different?" Cream asked.

"Well, yes only..." Amy said.

"Only what?" Cream asked.

"I... I'm not sure how to describe it, but I think after Sonic rejected me yesterday, I began to feel more honest with myself."

"So then... what you said in the garden was still the truth?" Cream asked.

"Yes, it was. Yesterday after he rejected me, I finally realized just how strongly I really feel about him. He's means more to me than I thought." Amy replied solemnly.

"I see..." Cream said sympathetically.

"Anyways, after I came home that was when you called me, and told me about the robots." Amy said, referring to Vanilla. "After we hung up, I called Tails and told him about the robots as well. He said he and Sonic would take care of it."

"So then what?" Vanilla asked.

"Then after I got off the phone with Tails, I heard something outside my window. When I went to open it to see what it was, something grabbed me and pulled me out and I passed out again."

"Something grabbed you?!" Cream said in a frightened tone. "Do you know what it was?"

"I'm not sure... I blacked out before I could tell." Amy replied.

"Oh dear. This whole ordeal just gets weirder and weirder by the minute." said Vanilla worriedly.

"I know... so after that, I woke up outside my window in the back of the building. That's when I saw Tails and Knuckles across the street with Sonic."

"That's right! That's when I called and you told me you were upset with Sonic." Cream said. "Why did you go from being okay with it to being sad about it so suddenly?"

"I... don't know. I have no idea why this is happening." Amy said worriedly as she rubbed her forehead. "I know it all sounds weird but... please tell me you guys don't think I'm just crazy, do you?" she asked.

"What? No of course not! I believe you Amy." Cream replied.

"We don't think you're crazy, dear. Don't be silly. You're our friend, and we're just as concerned and worried about this as you are." Vanilla reassured.

"Thanks. I'm very grateful for that. I just don't have any clue what's wrong with me or what's going on." Amy said as she held her head.

"Well, from what I understand you seemed to have a change of heart after you fainted when Sonic rejected you, then returned to your usual self after that thing grabbed you from the window and caused you to faint again." said Vanilla. "After that you couldn't recall the events that took place after your encounter with Sonic, only to be able to remember them once again after we saw you faint a third time outside your apartment building."

"Yeah! So do you know what caused you to faint the third time like that?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed as he flew up to Amy's face trying to show her a metal object in his arms.

"What's that you have Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Oh. This is something I found after I got off the phone with you Cream." Amy replied as she took the metal piece from Cheese. "I was trying to regain my memory by searching the back of the apartment where I woke up and I found this. It was after I found this that I had a strange pain in my head."

"A strange pain? Like what?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure. I just suddenly had this awful headache that was so painful, it made me pass out. I don't even know where it came from. I just know that afterwards, my memory came back." Amy replied.

"I see... man, this whole thing is just so scary and confusing!" said Cream.

"Amy, may I have a look at that metal piece?" Vanilla asked. Amy promptly handed the object to Vanilla, who immediately began examining it. She gasped as she observed the Eggman logo.

"That's Eggman's symbol!" Cream said, also seeing the logo.

"This must be a piece to one of those robots we saw this morning. Could it be that the robots came here?" Vanilla asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Maybe it was the robots that came and pulled you through the window!" Cream exclaimed.

"I... maybe you're right. But normally when Eggman comes after me, he kidnaps me to lure Sonic. If it was the robots that pulled me through the window, why didn't they take me to Eggman? Why did they just leave me here?" Amy inquired with a puzzled look. Cream shook her head while Vanilla contemplated the possibilities.

"Well, regardless of what might be going on here, we know now that Eggman must have something to do with it." said Vanilla.

"Are you saying it was Eggman's robots that caused me to lose my memory of the past two days?" Amy asked.

"Well yes. It's very possible. I just don't have the slightest idea how or why." Vanilla replied. "All I know is, this was outside your apartment today, and those robots didn't just show up for no reason." she said as she set the metal piece down on Amy's coffee table.

"We should show this to Tails and Mr. Sonic! Then they'd be able to confront Eggman about it." said Cream.

"Yeah, good idea Cream. Then Eggman would have no choice but to come clean and explain himself!" Amy exclaimed in agreement. "I'm gonna call Tails right now!"

"Okay, Amy." said Vanilla. Amy ran to her kitchen to call Tails. The phone rang and rang until it went straight to voicemail. Amy decided to leave a message.

"Hi Tails. It's Amy. Please give me a call back as soon as you get this message. I have something important I need to tell you and Sonic. You know... it might be better if we talk about it in person, so just call me back as soon as you get this and I'll come over to your workshop. See you soon!" Amy said as she finished her message and hung up.

"So Tails didn't answer?" Cream asked.

"Nope. I guess he's still not home yet, so I left a message." Amy replied.

"Well, if you're going to go over to his workshop to explain all this to him and Sonic, it might be a good idea if we also come." Vanilla said. "We should also show them the robot piece you found outside your apartment."

"Yeah, I want to be there too!" Cream said.

"You're right. Sounds good to me." said Amy. "So I guess now we just gotta wait for them to call back. You guys don't mind hanging out here with me do you?"

"Not at all, dear. In fact, I'd rather not leave you alone with everything that's going on at the moment. It could be dangerous to be by yourself now!" Vanilla replied.

"We'll just stay and wait with you." Cream said smiling.

"Okay then." Amy said, smiling back.

"Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

* * *

"Sorry, but so far I don't see a switch down there." said Rouge as she flew out of the lower hallway where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow waited.

"Well that's just perfect." Knuckles said irritatedly.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"Well, at the very end of the hall I could see a bit of light coming from what looked like another room. The whole hall just goes perfectly straight the whole way down. Why don't you guys just follow me and we'll see what's in that room?" said Rouge.

"How? None of us except you can see where we're going." Knuckles inquired.

"It's a perfect straight shot down, Knucklehead. It can't be that hard, plus I'll be able to guide you the whole way through." Rouge replied.

"Uhh... I don't know. I think I'll just wait here." Tails said nervously.

"Why? Come on, Tails. This'll be fun." Sonic said.

"No, I-I rather not." Tails stuttered, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

"Ah, Tails. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, are you?" Sonic inquired.

"No! Not completely, just that... that's really pitch black down there and... it m-makes me really nervous." Tails said as he glanced back at the eerie hallway.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll let you hold onto my shoulder as we go through. We'll be in and out of the dark in no time." Sonic reassured him.

"Really? You sure you don't mind?" Tails asked.

"Not at all." Sonic replied, grinning.

"Thanks Sonic." said Tails with a sigh of relief.

"And like I said, I'm gonna be showing you the way, so no need to worry." Rouge said, winking.

"Hmph. Let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" said Shadow, and they all proceeded down the dark hall with Rouge guiding them. Within seconds they were engulfed in complete pitch black darkness and their line of vision was completely obscured, except for Rouge's of course. Tails tripped over his own feet and would've fallen flat on the ground were it not for Sonic being there to support him.

"Uhh Rouge? I think we should think of something better than this." Sonic said, catching Tails.

"Here, just scale the walls till we get to the end." Rouge said as she took Sonic's hand and placed it on the left side of the hall. She did the same for Knuckles and was about to do the same for Shadow as well, but Shadow refused.

"I'm fine." said Shadow as he pulled away from Rouge, carelessly putting his hand on the wall next to him. Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then." Rouge said. They continued down the hall with their hands along the walls for what felt like ages. Tails was very tense and would still occasionally stumble over his feet, but he felt more at ease as long as he knew Sonic was right infront of him and that he could hold onto the wall for support. They walked for a good ten minutes before they could see the small light Rouge was talking about at the end of the hall.

"I see it!" Tails said joyfully, relieved that he would soon be out of the dark.

"Yeah, me too." said Knuckles. As they got closer, the hall got brighter and less obscured by the dark, and they no longer had to rely on the walls to see where they were going. They all started running to the light until they finally reached the entrance of the large room. As they entered, they were all awestruck at what they were seeing.

"Woah..." Sonic said in amazement. The whole left wall of the room was made entirely of glass, and on the outside of the glass was the sea floor. The whole room was lit up in blue from the reflection of the water outside, much like an aquarium.

"Well, I guess that explains why it seemed so creepy through that hall. This part of the base is actually under water and goes all the way to the bottom of the bay!" Tails exclaimed. On the other side, vibrantly colored tropical fish could be seen swimming up against the glass.

"Yeah, I know this place was made by Eggman and all, but _man, _this is tight!" Sonic exclaimed, admiring the scenery of the ocean. Shadow scanned the room and saw a large desk with multiple monitors over it and tons of wires along the floors connecting to the wall.

"This has to be the main computer room we've been looking for!" Shadow said as he walked over to the large desk. "Over here." They all followed him to the desk.

"This is it, alright!" said Rouge. She pulled out the chair and took a seat, then began typing on the large digital keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles inquired.

"We're here for information, remember?" Rouge replied. "I'm trying to see if I can hack into his system and find anything on Project R."

"Here, let me help! If anyone can figure out how to get into Eggman's system, it's me." Tails said as he stood next to Rouge. He carefully examined the keyboard and the monitors, then checked the wiring underneath the desk.

"Great! In the meantime, why don't you boys look around the rest of the room for any other information?" Rouge said. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles nodded and they began searching the desk drawers and other cabinets around the room for clues. Sonic began pulling piles upon piles of papers from a filing cabinet and setting them on the floor. He then went through each one individually.

"Let's see... junk, junk, major junk, crap, dirt... Hey! Check this out." Sonic said as he showed a picture to Knuckles with a devious smile. The picture was an embarrassing snapshot of Knuckles when Eggman tricked him into chasing him, then Eggman strategically tripped Knuckles, making Knuckles fall flat on his face. Knuckles' face was covered in mud in the picture.

"Hey! Gimme that!" Knuckles said furiously. "Why does Eggman even have that?!" He chased Sonic around the room trying to take the picture from him, but Sonic was too quick.

"Hehe, you really are a Knucklehead, aren't you?" Sonic taunted as he and Knuckles continued their game of keep away.

"Will you idiots stay on task?! We have files to hunt for." Shadow said angrily. They stopped running, but not before Sonic had the chance to hide the picture for safekeeping, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Knuckles. Shadow glared at them sternly before resuming his own search. He opened one of the upper cabinets to find it was full of disks and computer hard drives. He scavenged through each one, cleaning off the dust from them as he did. They all were titled different things like 'Robotic Plans', 'Mechanical Parts', 'Equipment', and so on. None of them were significant. Shadow was about to move on to the next cabinet until one last disk on the very top shelf caught his eye. He took it out and dusted it so he could read what was written on it. His eyes grew wide at what was revealed under the film of dust.

"What's that you got there, Shadow?" Sonic said from behind Shadow.

"I-It's... It's Professor Gerald's diary." Shadow said in shock. At hearing this, all attention was on the disk in Shadow's hand.

"Well, that is a pretty good find and all, but we've already seen the professor's diary before. It doesn't have anything to do with Project R." said Rouge.

"No, we have not seen this." Shadow replied. "This is dated nine years before I was created."

_To be continued..._

* * *

And another efficiently written chapter is done! hope you guys liked this one. Nice cliffhanger, right? RIGHT?!... maybe not lol idk. You decide if it's a good cliffhanger or not, you're the reader after all. Tell me what you think and Read and Review! :3

Random discussion topic: Of all Sonic characters in any Sonic world, which is your favorite? I'm personally caught between a lot of them, but if i were to choose my top three, it would probably be Shadow, Amy, and Silver. Shadow is the misunderstood awesomly powerful bad boy version of Sonic, who doesn't like that? lol. In my opinion, Amy is also misunderstood. I blame Sonic Team for that XD she's actually a very cool character, despite her obsession over Sonic. She's tough but feminine, definately one of the more popular female characters in the Sonic series. As for Silver, obviously because of his awesome telekinesis abilities! and his gullibleness is amusing and adorable X3 (not to mention my fav color is silver ;P) I understand a lot of people don't like him, but to those people i say, "its not his fault he was introduced in a suckish game!" :( lol So who's YOUR top three favorite Sonic characters and why? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine! OMG! o.o hehe sorry. Really hope I can stick this one out, not like the last fanfiction I attempted x_x That's why I'll continue to need your support. Help me finish this story plz! . lol anyways enjoy you guys! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters. Everything except the plot is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

_'Recap'_

"What's that you got there, Shadow?" Sonic said from behind Shadow.

"I-It's... It's Professor Gerald's diary." Shadow said in shock. At hearing this, all attention was on the disk in Shadow's hand.

"Well, that is a pretty good find and all, but we've already seen the professor's diary before. It doesn't have anything to do with Project R." said Rouge.

"No, we have not seen this." Shadow replied. "This is dated nine years before I was created."

_To be continued..._

_'End of Recap'_

"Really! Nine years?" Rouge said in amazement. Shadow nodded his head.

"Cool! We could find out more about all the great things the professor has accomplished!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I can learn about the kind of life he had before he created me." Shadow said as he stared at the tiny disk thoughtfully. "I don't care if this doesn't have anything to do with Project R. I'm keeping this."

"But what if it actually does?" said Sonic.

"How? Project R is something Eggman made, not Professor Gerald." Knuckles said.

"No, I think Sonic may be onto something there, Knuckles." said Tails. "After all, why would Eggman have the professor's diary here in the first place?"

"Well, it did belong to his grandfather. Maybe he's keeping it for sentimental reasons?" Rouge said. They paused for a moment at those words until they all burst into laughter.

"Eggman, being sentimental. Haha!" Sonic said as he slapped his knee.

"Yeah, right. Those words don't even go together in the same sentence!" Tails said, rubbing his eye.

"Haha, yeah that was pretty funny." Rouge said chuckling. "Now then, let's get back to our search." she said. They all nodded. Knuckles watched as Sonic continued going through the large piles of papers he'd pulled from the filing cabinet.

"Why are you looking through that entire stack?" Knuckles asked. Sonic raised an eye brow.

"To find the right files, duh!" Sonic replied.

"But this is a filing cabinet. Eggman most likely has this alphabetized, so all you gotta do is look under the right letter." Knuckles said as he scanned his fingers through the remaining files in the cabinet until he reached the section of files under the letter R. Just as Knuckles suggested, there it was, a whole folder labled and dedicated to Project R. He immediately pulled it out to show to everyone.

"Hah! You see?" Knuckles said pridefully.

"No way! Guess you're smarter than I thought." Sonic teased. Knuckles glared at him sternly from the insult.

"I'm impressed, Knuckie. You found that pretty fast." Rouge said as she took the folder from Knuckles.

"Heh. It's what I do best." Knuckles replied with a smirk. They carried on with their search as Rouge walked back to the desk where Tails was still examining Eggman's computer.

"So how's it goin' over here, fox boy?" Rouge inquired.

"Not bad. I've figured out that getting into Eggman's system will be fairly simple assuming we figure out what the password is. There's still one minor problem though." Tails said.

"And what would that be...?"

"Well, it's very likely that if we don't enter the password correctly after the third attempt, it will completely block the system and might even set off an intruder alarm." Tails replied. "Therefore, we only get three tries to get in and if we fail, that information is as good as gone."

"Alright then, I think we got this." Rouge said confidently.

"I wouldn't get too hasty with this, Rouge." Tails said. "It's not like we can just guess and pray we get it right. We need to consider all the possibilities before we try anythi-"

"Aha! Got it." Rouge interrupted. Sure enough, the password she entered was correct and she was already allowed into Eggman's system. Tails' jaw dropped.

"B-but how did you..." Tails trailed off, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Easy. The password was _EggmanEmpire_." Rouge replied.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked from behind.

"I didn't." Rouge said. Tails slapped himself on the forehead.

"Wow... really, Eggman? You're gonna make a password _that_ obvious?" Knuckles said as he shook his head.

"Haha, so much for evil genius." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"That doctor is too egocentric for his own good." said Shadow.

"Alright then! Let's see what we got." Rouge said as she gleefully rubbed her hands together before looking through all the data in Eggman's computer on the screens. With ease she found a whole section of data on Project R in the directory. She read what was being displayed.

"Hmm... Project R progression journal entries, blueprints, photos... most of this is pretty much the same thing G.U.N. has already found at Eggman's other base." she said.

"But not the journal entries. They never found anything of that sort." Shadow said.

"Yeah true... some of these pictures are new also." Rouge said as she continued looking through all the information. "Hey! This is new." She clicked on a file that pulled up a photo of unique and complex looking robotic parts. The caption provided with the image stated that the parts in the image were the beginning stages of the construction of Project R.

"So... what I think this is saying is that Project R is actually a robot." Rouge said.

"A robot, huh? You mean like that robot we saw back in that other room?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yeah! What if that robot was Project R?" said Sonic.

"Nah. Remember we already figured out that Eggman couldn't have made that robot. Even if he did it's very unlikely that it's the real deal." Tails replied.

"Yes. If that were the real Project R, it wouldn't be so old and worn down. Eggman's been monitoring Project R from the beginning. So wherever it is, it must be in top notch condition." said Shadow.

"Anyway, we'll have more time to contemplate all this later. Right now our objective is extracting the information safely." Rouge said. She removed her watch from her wrist and pulled out a cord from the inside and looked around for a place to plug it in to Eggman's computer to extract the data.

"Hold on. What if that sets off an alarm?" Tails asked urgently.

"Well, we have no way of knowing if it will or not unless we try." Rouge replied.

"You'll have to be extra careful then." Shadow said. Rouge nodded, then found the correct port to connect to the computer. She slowly and anxiously slid the end of the cord into the slot until she heard a click. They all flinched in anticipation for the alarm, but no alarm went off. They sighed in relief.

"Okay, now for the extraction." Rouge said as she proceeded to transfer the data from the computer to her gadget. As she clicked 'extract', a loading bar was displayed. The bar gradually increased in length as all the files were being transferred.

"Now we play the waiting game." Knuckles said.

"Yep. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong." said Tails. Unfortunately Tails spoke too soon. Just as the extraction reached fifty percent, a loud siren began to sound off through the entire base. The sudden loud noise made them all jump frightfully.

"Ooh, this is just perfect!" Rouge said sarcastically as she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Quick! Get the watch! We're out of here!" Shadow shouted. Rouge promptly did so. She quickly put the watch back on her wrist before turning to the exit. They ran with all their might through the dark hallway. Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and ran to get him through the hall faster. The siren continued to sound off as they dashed through the dark hall as fast as they could. The intercom came on and continuously repeated the words 'Intruder Alert'. As they finally made it out of the hall and up the stairs, they could hear the sound of hordes of robots being deployed to intercept the intruders.

"This can't be good." Knuckles said as he ran along side Sonic and Tails.

"What, are you crazy? This is the best part!" Sonic exclaimed with a look of determination. Tails smiled in admiration of his idol. When they finally made it back to the large chamber, they saw armies of robots headed straight for them ready to fire. Sonic smiled as he charged his spin dash. He released and zoomed straight through the wall of robots, sending them flying through the air. A path was cleared between the robots through Sonic's spin dash and everyone ran through with ease. As they made it through the gap, Sonic turned around was about to finish off the rest of the robots.

"Faker, we don't have time to mess around with his robots! We gotta get outta here!" Shadow shouted. Sonic frowned at him.

"Aww! Fine." Sonic replied. He turned back and ran with the group to another hallway on the other side as the robots chased after them, firing dozens of lasers toward them as they did.

"How are we gonna find the way back out of here?" Tails asked urgently.

"We have to find the way we came in I suppose." Knuckles replied.

"No time!" Shadow exclaimed. "We're leaving through the entrance!"

"But where is the entrance to this dump?!" Rouge asked irritatedly.

"Just keep moving." Shadow ordered. They ran through the hall and found themselves at a dead end.

"Dead end!" Tails exclaimed fearfully.

"Great. Nice going, Shadow!" said Sonic. Shadow growled in frustration.

"Now we're cornered. Yep, couldn't get any better than this!" Knuckles said sarcastically. The army of robots were quickly closing in on them from the hall. They were completely surrounded.

"Wait a second..." said Rouge as she put her ear up against the wall at the end of the hall trying to listen to what was on the other side.

"What is it?" Sonic inquired.

"I have an idea. Quick, try to break through this wall! I think we may be able to get out from here!" Rouge exclaimed as she furiously kicked the wall, creating small craters in it.

"What good will that do? This wall's too strong to just dig through." said Knuckles.

"Not if we make it a team effort!" Tails said confidently as he equipped his Arm Cannon and charged it to create another large energy ball. They all nodded and proceeded to break down the wall as a group as quickly as they could. Tails continuously fired his Arm Cannon, Knuckles and Rouge dug through, and Sonic and Shadow used homing attacks and the spin dash. Their efforts were making good progress in getting through, but the robots were still quickly approaching. Tails looked back to see they were getting closer and closer.

"Faster guys! They're coming!" Tails exclaimed fearfully. They increased their pace until a hole was created and a small amount of light shined through.

"Almost there!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Stand aside, everyone!" Shadow shouted. They all moved to the side to give Shadow room.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he hollered. The Chaos Spear shot straight for the small hole in the center. The powerful attack was enough to blast straight through the already weakened wall and completely obliterate it. Rouge's suspicion had been correct. The outside of the wall took them straight back to the beach.

"Go go go!" Sonic shouted as he waved for everyone to run through ahead of him. They all ran through and Sonic came behind them, but not before turning back to the army of robots.

"See ya suckers!" Sonic said as he slapped his butt at them insultingly. One of the robots fired a laser that only narrowly missed Sonic. He yelped as he jumped to the side, then sped off with the rest of the group. They ran and ran until they were brought back to the other side of the hill away from the beach. They continued on running until they deemed it was safe to come to a stop.

"We made it!" said Tails as he panted from exhaustion. He let a heavy sigh of relief escape his lips as he sat down on the ground.

"So, I guess Eggman did have protection of the base after all." Knuckles said.

"Yes, but not enough apparently." said Rouge as she held up the Project R folder pridefully.

"Mission complete." Shadow said.

"So what's in that folder anyway?" Sonic asked. Rouge opened the folder to look over the contents as everyone else peered over her shoulder to have a look. Most of the pages were more notes, blueprints, plans, and some more photos.

"Well, if we wanna have a better idea of what all this information means, we'll have to take it to the commander so he can do a thorough evaluation. Most of this looks like the same stuff they found in the other base, only more expanded." Rouge said.

"What about the data from Eggman's system? Was anything lost?" Tails inquired.

"Yes, unfortunately. We only got about half of the files extracted." Shadow replied.

"Let's see what we did get." Rouge said as she pushed a button on her watch. A small holographic screen was displayed that showed which files were successfully transferred. "Looks like all the really important info went through alright. All we really needed from that whole string of data was the photo and the journal entries."

"I guess that's good then." Tails said. Rouge pushed the button again and the screen was shut off.

"We appreciate your help, boys. Thanks a bunch." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Don't sweat it." Sonic replied with a thumbs up. He glanced over to Shadow who merely scowled. "What, we don't get a thanks from you too Shadow?"

"Bite me." Shadow replied. Sonic chuckled.

"Hah. Whatever, man. I was only teasing anyway. Not like we need your thanks." Sonic taunted. Shadow frowned at him.

"So, why don't you guys come with us over to G.U.N. Headquarters to show this to the commander?" Rouge said.

"Sure! Let's go." Tails replied happily. Sonic and Knuckles both agreed and they all began walking in the direction of Station Square.

"Why don't we just use the Chaos Control to get there?" Sonic asked.

"I can't. Not with this many at once." Shadow replied.

"Damn. Oh well." Sonic said. They went from a walking pace to a full sprint for the city of Station Square and on to the G.U.N. Headquarters.

* * *

Chapter nine is complete. Next chapter we'll be moving on to the double digits! Yaaay! ^^ what's gonna happen next? What will the commander's response be? What's in those Project R files? What will the journal entries reveal? How is that mysterious robot tied into this? Why was Professor Gerald's old diary in the base? Will Eggman ever stop worshipping himself? Will Big ever save Froggy? (wait, scratch that last one.) Why am I reciting questions like the end of a soap opera episode? (soap opera organ music in the background) The world may never know... XD sorry, I've had way too much sugar today :)

Anyways, yes, we are moving onto chapter ten, the first of the double digit chapters, but not even close to being the last! Don't ask me exactly how many chapters this fanfic is going to have, cause I haven't the slightest clue and probably won't till i get to the very end (yes, this is still a work in progress). However long this story becomes, all that matters is that I complete it, and that you enjoy the outcome. Thanks again and Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Now, chapter ten is born and has been brought into the world! it greets you with a smile :) ... lmao sorry I'm so weird! . btw I apologize for this chap being a little late. Summer has been quite distracting lol Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of it's characters.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles finally arrived at the entrance to G.U.N. Main Headquarters. Rouge entered the identification confirmation codes to each security door and brought them to the main control room.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" a G.U.N. soldier shouted as he pointed a gun at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Relax, soldier. They're with us on official business." said Rouge as she lowered his gun with her hand. She showed him her badge, then he nodded in understanding and gave them a salute before walking away.

"Geez, these places are always so strict. I'd never wanna hang around here for too long." Sonic commented. They made their way to the desk of the commander. The commander stood at attention ready to greet them.

"Commander, Agent Rouge and Shadow reporting. Our mission was a success. Here is what we were able to recover from Dr. Eggman's Ocean Base." Rouge said as she handed him the Project R folder and the watch containing the extracted data. "We successfully hacked into Dr. Eggman's computer system and extracted as much information as we could before we were forced to abort. We were still able to get a large amount of additional information that we believe will be very useful." The commander quickly looked over the files in the folder, then glanced over to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with suspicion.

"I see... and exactly why are they here?" the commander asked, pointing at the trio. Tails grinned nervously before averting his gaze in the other direction, while Knuckles simply grunted, and Sonic gave his signature thumbs up.

"They assisted us in getting through the base and even recovering those files." Shadow replied.

"Very good then. Excellent work agents. You too, Sonic the Hedgehog. You and your friends have my thanks." the commander said as he shook Sonic's hand firmly.

"Not a problem, commander. Always a pleasure to help out!" Sonic replied with a large grin.

"I must admit though, I was expecting there to be much more information than this to be found in that base." the commander said sternly. "You are positive this is all that was in that computer room?"

"Yes. That was all we were able to find. However, in a different room we also found something very interesting. I took a snap shot of it with my Treasure Scope. I wanted to see what you thought about it, sir." said Rouge.

"Very well, show it to me." the commander replied. Rouge promptly removed her Treasure Scope from her head and connected it to the commander's screen. As she did so, the photo of the mysterious female robotic hedgehog in the glass container was immediately displayed.

"Interesting... this robot certainly does not fit Dr. Eggman's style, does it?" he said.

"T-that's what we were thinking, sir." Tails stuttered. "It doesn't seem like Eggman even made that robot. Plus I don't think he ever uses it, since it's so old and worn."

"Indeed... this may very well be what the Doctor was talking about in his previous notes." the commander said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow inquired.

"In the notes we received from the Mystic Ruins Base, the Doctor mentioned something about him recovering a very old robot he never actually made. He used the robot for something pertaining to Project R, but it's purpose in the project was never really clarified. This must be the one." the commander replied.

"That's right! The data we got from Eggman's computer says that Project R actually is also a robot!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Rouge, show him." said Shadow. Rouge took the watch and hooked it up to an additional screen in order to display the extracted data. As all the information was pulled up onto the screen, the commander skimmed through the content. He was brought to the photo with the unique robotic parts that included the caption stating that this was the beginning stages of Project R's creation.

"I see... so it is." he said to himself. "Let's see what else you found here." He pushed a button on his control panel that brought the other contents of the data into view. "Journal entries... incredible!"

"What is it, commander?" Rouge inquired.

"These journal entries are exactly what we need." the commander responded. "The first entry is dated more than ten years ago. That most likely means that's when Dr. Eggman started this project. So now we have an idea of how long this has been going on."

"Ten years, huh? That sure is a long time." said Knuckles.

"It is." said the commander. "It will take quite some time to go through all of this documentation to be able to draw a conclusive plan of intervention. We have ten years worth of information to read through to figure out what this project is really capable of or what threats it poses." He narrowed his eyes and his expression became serious. "When we discover its true purpose, we shall devise a plan to put an end to its miserable existence." he said, clenching his fist in determination.

"So that other robot really was made by someone else. Wow!" Tails said.

"Yeah, but who?" Sonic asked.

"We shall find out. These journal entries will likely have the answer." the commander replied.

"So what else should we do, sir?" Rouge inquired.

"I have nothing else I need you to do at this time. Like I said, we will need time to study this information before we can take any further action. You and Agent Shadow will be contacted and required to report back here when the time comes. Until then, you are no longer needed. I will be keeping all of this data here to be analyzed, including that snapshot you took. This will be exceptionally helpful in preventing the Doctor from carrying out this little plot of his. Once again, your efforts are greatly appreciated. You are now dismissed." the commander said as he returned the Treasure Scope and the watch to Rouge.

"Yes, sir!" Rouge said as she saluted him. She and the others turned back and exited the headquarters from where they came. As they got outside, they saw evening was already upon them.

"Man! This sure is crazy, huh? Eggman, trying to take over the world again. What else is new?" Sonic said sarcastically as he carelessly stretched his arms out before yawning.

"It's not likely that this is gonna go through. I mean, taking all of Earth's energy? He'd have to be connected to every single power plant on the planet to be able to do that, wouldn't he?" said Rouge.

"Well, electricity does have to be able to make a connection in order to create a steady flow of charge to do anything." Tails remarked.

"But what if Eggman found a way around that? He has a tendency to make the impossible happen, right?" said Knuckles.

"Yes. I wouldn't underestimate the Doctor so easily on this one. Who knows what that lunatic is capable of." Shadow said sternly.

"Yeah, that is true. He always manages to get back on his feet after I'm done with him, after all." said Sonic.

"Well boys, it's been a real pleasure. Thanks again for the help. We'll be sure to keep you updated." Rouge said as she smiled at them.

"Hmph. I'm outta here. See ya around." Shadow said before disappearing using Chaos Control. Rouge rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"By the way Knuckles... take this." Rouge said as she handed Knuckles a slip of paper. Knuckles blushed as he read what was written on it.

"Call anytime you want, sugar." Rouge said flirtatiously as she winked at him. "See you guys later." she said before she flew away in the direction of Station Square. Knuckles looked at the note again as Tails and Sonic peered over his shoulder to have a look. The note had Rouge's cell phone number written on it.

"She gave you her phone number?" Tails asked. Knuckles blushed heavily.

"I-I guess so, I have no idea why though!" Knuckles said defensively. Sonic burst out with laughter.

"HAHA! Your face is just as red as your fur right now, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at Knuckles, and he and Tails both laughed loudly. Knuckles clenched his fist tightly and growled.

"Hah, yeah! You should see yourself." Tails said as he held his stomach.

"Tch, whatever." Knuckles said, trying to cool off.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late. Why don't we head back to my workshop for a break?" Tails suggested. Sonic and Knuckles nodded and they immediately took off in the direction of the Mystic Ruins. They ran through the city until they were brought to the outskirts of Station Square. They followed the trail that brought them to the forest, and then to the Mystic Ruins on the other side. They ran past the Train Station and up the hill and finally arrived at Tails' Workshop. As they entered, Knuckles immediately plopped down on the couch while Tails took a seat next to Knuckles and Sonic leaned against the wall.

"Phew! I'm exhausted." Knuckles whined.

"Yeah, me too." Tails agreed. Tails pushed the voicemail button on his phone next to his couch. The phone's automation system indicated that Tails had one new message. Tails then pushed the button to replay the message. Sonic's ears immediately perked up as the voice of Amy could be heard coming from the phone.

"Hi Tails. It's Amy. Please give me a call back as soon as you get this message. I have something important I need to tell you and Sonic. You know... it might be better if we talk about it in person, so just call me back as soon as you get this and I'll come over to your workshop. See you soon!" the message finished.

"Oh boy. Better give Amy a call!" Tails said as he picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number. Amy immediately answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Amy! It's Tails. I just got your message." Tails replied.

"Oh, thank god! What took you so long to get home?" Amy asked urgently.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Anyway, what did you need to talk about?"

"Uhh... you see, I also have kind of a long story to tell. That's why I think it's best if I just come over and explain it all. Vanilla and Cream are with me and they also want to come to give the whole scope."

"Okay, sure! Come on over any time. We'll be here." Tails said.

"Great. Thanks Tails, we'll be right over!" Amy replied.

"Alright, see you soon." Tails said before he hung up.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Amy's coming over along with Vanilla and Cream. I guess they have something important to tell us." Tails replied.

"Oh, okay." Sonic said as he turned his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It's nothin'... I just feel kinda bad about what happened earlier with Amy." Sonic replied. Tails gave him a puzzled look until he remembered what Sonic was referring to.

"Oh right... That really was strange, wasn't it?" Tails said.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with her. She's been so confusing." Sonic said. "It just doesn't make sense, for her to be completely fine one moment, then yelling and slapping me the next."

"Well, maybe she was just holding in her feelings until she snapped." Tails said. "Although I must say she really had me convinced that she was okay."

"Yeah, me too. I thought everything was fine and that we could just be friends, but now I'm not sure that'll ever happen. She probably hates me." Sonic said sadly.

"Amy doesn't hate you, Sonic. That's ridiculous. I'm sure she'll get over it." Tails said.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." Sonic said. Tails nodded in understanding.

"You really care about her, don't you Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic didn't respond. He just kept his eyes on the floor with a guilty expression. Tails decided to give him some time alone with his thoughts. He patted Sonic on the shoulder then returned to accompany Knuckles on the couch. They waited for Amy, Cream, and Vanilla to arrive. Several minutes passed until they finally heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Tails said as he jumped up and opened the door. Amy, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese stood at the doorway.

"Hey guys. Please come in." Tails said politely as he moved aside to let them in.

"Thanks Tails." Amy said as she smiled. They all entered and came into the living room where Knuckles greeted them with a nod.

"Hey there Knuckles." Amy said cheerfully. Knuckles smiled. When Amy noticed Sonic in the room, her smile faded and she looked away solemnly. This reaction made Sonic feel even more guilty.

"It's nice to see you again, Tails dear. How have you been?" Vanilla asked.

"I've been doing good. How about you guys?" said Tails.

"We've been great. Thanks for letting us come over Tails! I missed you!" Cream exclaimed cheerfully as she gave Tails a big hug. Tails immediately blushed as he reluctantly hugged Cream back.

"Heh, it's no problem. You guys are always welcome here." Tails said as he folded his hands behind his back sheepishly, the blush still in his cheeks.

"So, what is it you guys needed to tell us?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll try to keep it short." Amy began. "So it goes like this..."

* * *

G.U.N. Headquarters was usually completely empty at this time of night, but the commander remained at his desk. He was still going through all the information he'd just received from Agents Rouge and Shadow. Just as he'd expected, the first journal entry on Project R indicated that the creation of Project R was heavily influenced by the design of the robotic hedgehog from the snapshot Rouge had taken.

"Interesting..." he muttered to himself. Now he needed to find out where the robot came from and what reasons Dr. Eggman had for replicating its complex model. He also scavenged the photos for any pictures of the completion of Project R, but found none.

"No pictures of the actual project itself. How odd... you really are a mystery to me, Project R." the commander said as he leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. After a few minutes of contemplation, he sat up again and continued his reading of the journal entries.

"Let's see... journal entry two, dated approximately ten years ago..." he read. He skimmed through the second entry until he came across a startling detail. "T-this... this robotic hedgehog originates from Space Colony Ark?!"

* * *

So, that's it! no more for this chapter. NO MORE! Muahaha!... (awkward silence) Ahem, anyways hope this one was okay. I feel like some of the wording is a bit off cause I had to go back and keep changing and changing sentences over and over again, it drove me nuts! so what you see here is what I settled for. I only hope it works. what works works, right? Plz Read and Review! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are at chapter eleven! i'm so amazed at myself right now! you're reviews continue to inspire me to push on and continue writing this story and do better, so please by all means! keep em coming! :D I've been writing these chapters more quickly because my real life schedule has lightened up by a LOT! so I've had more time to complete these, and you can expect quicker updates on this fanfic for a little while. keep that in mind ;) Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters. Everything except the plot rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

"...and that's when me and my mom found her collapsed outside and brought her in!" Cream finished.

"You're kidding!" Tails asked.

"No, unfortunately it's true. This whole thing has been very worrisome." Vanilla replied sadly.

"Yes. So after I woke up back in my apartment, my memory came back." said Amy.

"Wait wait... let me get this straight." said Sonic. "You're telling me that after you fainted yesterday, you had a personality change, then when that thing pulled you through the window making you faint again, you returned to normal and forgot the whole thing and then remembered it after you fainted _again_ outside your apartment?!" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You pretty much summed it up." Amy replied.

"Well, it certainly explains a lot." said Tails.

"So then I guess the real question here is what pulled you through that window and what's making you so confused." Knuckles stated.

"Well, when I went outside my apartment, I found this right before I passed out." Amy said as she pulled out the metal robot piece and placed it on the table. Tails picked it up and immediately recognized what it was.

"A piece to one of Eggman's robots! Then the robots really did come for you today!" Tails said in shock. "But when we checked your apartment, it looked totally clean! Normally when Eggman comes for you he would take you away and leave destruction behind."

"I know, that's what confused me the most. Why would he send his robots to come for me without even kidnapping me or wreaking havoc?" said Amy.

"Well, we know now that Eggman must have something to do with this. It had to be a robot that pulled you through the window." said Knuckles.

"Yes. That's why we think you guys should to go to Eggman about it. He may very well be responsible for all of this." Vanilla said.

"Wait, one more thing." said Sonic. "Why did you get that headache outside and how did you regain your memory so fast?"

"I'm not sure... it may have something to do with when I picked up that robot piece." Amy replied as she twiddled her thumbs.

"More than likely the headache was induced by you regaining your memory. When you back tracked it must've caused you to remember what you forgot and you were overwhelmed by it. It's common when people suffering from amnesia suddenly regain the memory they lost." Tails said.

"Yeah, that's probably it!" said Cream.

"Still though, it's strange that you would faint simply from remembering one little thing you'd forgotten that very same day. Eggman will have to answer for that too." said Tails.

"Exactly! I know you guys are busy but next time you see Eggman, will you please confront him about this?" Amy asked. "I want to know what he's up to and I don't want him coming back and making me suffer like that again. Please?" Amy said in a pleading tone. She glanced at Sonic to see his response. Sonic said nothing, and Amy looked away sadly. Sonic sighed before he gently placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy gasped slightly at the contact.

"Silly... you didn't even have to ask." Sonic reassured, smiling earnestly. "You know we'll always help. We'll get that Eggman to fess up!" he said as he grinned. Amy's eyes lit up and she smiled back at Sonic as she placed her hand over his on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sonic. That means a lot." she said. "By the way, I forgive you... and I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, and for hitting you..."

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'm over it. Besides, I probably deserved it anyway." Sonic chuckled. Amy smiled again.

"So anyways, what was that long story you were telling me about?" Amy asked, referring to Tails.

"Oh right!" Tails said. "Rouge and Shadow asked us to help them on a G.U.N. mission to get information from Eggman's Ocean Base about a secret project called Project R. He's been hiding this project from everyone for over ten years, and it poses a threat to mankind. G.U.N. wanted information on it to find out what it is and how to stop it."

"Yep. That's why we've been gone all day." Sonic added.

"Wow. That sounds serious!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"Yeah, it is. I really wanna know what this project looks like or what it does." Sonic said.

"All we know is that this project is a robot that will supposedly be capable of absorbing the entire planets man-made energy, making it extremely powerful. If that thing gets all that power and is under Eggman's control, we're toast!" said Tails.

"Yeah, not to mention Earth will lose all power and be defenseless." Knuckles added.

"Goodness! How terrible!" Vanilla said worriedly.

"Not to worry, we're totally on it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll help G.U.N. destroy it!" said Tails.

"Well that's good to hear, guys. Count me in!" Amy said.

"Me too!" Cream exclaimed.

"No Cream. I'm not sure I want you getting involved. This sounds awfully dangerous." said Vanilla.

"Aww, but I want to help." Cream said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Cream. There's always something you can do to help out." Amy reassured. Cream smiled.

"Yes. And whatever happens, everyone must be careful!" Vanilla said.

"We will." Tails replied.

"Anyway, thank you again so much for your help, boys. We should head home now Cream. It's late." Vanilla said. "Amy, will you be okay going home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Amy replied.

"Are you sure about that? What if Eggman comes back?" Knuckles said.

"I kinda doubt he will." Amy said.

"I don't." Sonic said firmly.

"Yeah, it might be better if you aren't home alone for a while. If you want, you can stay here for the night Amy." Tails suggested.

"Well, I guess that would be kinda fun! Are you sure you don't mind?" Amy said.

"Not at all. It's fine with me." Tails replied.

"Thanks, Tails." Amy said, smiling in appreciation.

"Well, now that you have that sorted out, we'll see you later." Vanilla said sweetly.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Amy said as she waved at them.

"Bye!" Cream said, heading for the door with Cheese and Vanilla. Cream smiled cheerfully and waved as she walked out the door with Cheese and her mother, but not before giving Tails another friendly hug.

"Take care guys." Tails said as he smiled bashfully.

"What about you, Knuckles? Are you gonna stick around for the night too?" Sonic asked.

"Nah. I better head back to Angel Island. I still gotta keep an eye on the Master Emerald. I'll be back in the morning though." Knuckles replied.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow. Careful going home!" Tails said.

"Yeah, see you." Knuckles said as he also left for home. Now just Sonic, Tails, and Amy remained.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to catch a little shut eye." Sonic said before he yawned loudly. Amy giggled.

"Me too. Where can I sleep?" Amy asked.

"I've got a spare room next to mine. Sonic won't use it, so feel free to sleep in there. I even have some extra T-shirts in there you can wear if you like." Tails replied.

"Okay, thank you." Amy said. "So why don't you like the spare room, Sonic?"

"Ehh, I don't know. I normally like to sleep on the couch or outside on the roof." Sonic replied.

"On the roof?! Are you crazy? What if you rolled off in your sleep?" Amy said.

"Actually, that has happened before..." Sonic said while scratching his cheek timidly. Amy giggled and they all laughed together at the thought of Sonic falling off the roof in his sleep.

"Hehehe... that's just too funny." Amy said smiling brightly. Sonic and Amy stared at each other with wide smiles for a moment. After realizing how long they'd been gazing at each other, Sonic backed up and looked away shyly. Tails smiled knowingly.

"Well... ahem, I should be getting to bed." Sonic said bashfully.

"Yeah... me too." Amy said, smiling sweetly. "Goodnight guys." she said as she walked down the hallway and into the spare bedroom.

"Night, Amy. Sleep well." Tails said while he entered his own room. "Night Sonic."

"Night, buddy." Sonic said. Sonic shut off the lights in the living room and laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling in the dark living room deep in thought. It still bothered him that Amy was somehow forced to forget what happened that day, but he was relieved that she was able to remember again and was still willing to forgive him for what happened. He was especially happy that Amy didn't hate him, like he assumed she would. He smiled as he thought about Amy's face when he placed his hand on her shoulder and cheered her up.

"Amy..." Sonic muttered as he rolled on his side. In just a few minutes he drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed of Amy.

* * *

_Sonic woke to the sound of birds chirping on a peaceful morning. As he opened his eyes he found himself on a bed in a large bedroom. The morning sun shined warmly through a partially opened window and a gentle breeze blew through, causing the elegant curtain adorning the window to dance slowly in the air._

_"What... where am I?" Sonic said. He looked around this exquisite room until he laid eyes on a sleeping figure next to him in the bed. He jumped out, startled by the sight. He blinked a few times before he leaned forward to get a better look at who was sleeping in the bed. He gently pulled the covers down. The one under the covers was none other than Amy Rose, but she was slightly older and had longer quills. Her long luscious quills laid sprawled delicately along her pillow._

_"Wow... " he said to himself. She was much more slender and curvy than her younger self, and the features of her face were more mature and elegant. He eyed her calm resting figure with admiration. She was very beautiful at this age, whatever age it was. Suddenly, she began stirring and slowly opened her eyes to reveal sparkling emerald-green orbs. She stretched and yawned before smiling at him._

_"Good morning, baby." she said sweetly, her voice like velvet. "Did you sleep well?"_

_"...I-I-I uhh... uhh..." Sonic said, stuttering. He looked like a deer caught in headlights._

_"What's the matter with you? Can't I say good morning to my fiance?" Amy said. As she sat up the covers fell and revealed that she was wearing nothing but a light purple long-sleeved shirt and white panties. Sonic's jaw dropped and his cheeks turned to a deep shade of red. He swung his arms up in a panic as he tried to shield his eyes._

_"B-but I-I d-d-don't...! W-wait... f-fiance?!" Sonic stuttered nervously. Amy stared at him with a puzzled look. Then she giggled._

_"Sonic, you're acting like a nervous teenage boy!" she said as she laughed harder. She crawled closer to him on her hands and knees like a kitty cat. "Here, I know something that'll calm you down." she said seductively as she began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her cleavage. This action had Sonic on the verge of a major nose-bleed._

_"A-Amy w-w-w-what a-are you doing?!" Sonic said as he backed away from her cautiously, his heart racing. Amy daintily placed her index finger over his lips. Sonic's face felt like it was on fire as she came even closer._

_"Shhh... it's okay." Amy whispered softly. Her face was inches from his and he gazed deeply into her eyes. Sonic's expression softened as he became lost in those captivating orbs. His heart melted as she cupped his cheek gently in her hand. Her skin was like silk against Sonic's face as she caressed his cheek. Was this real? Could this last?_

_"Amy..."_

_"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy whispered, her sweet breath tickling his nose. She leaned in to close the gap between their lips, but just before their lips met, everything faded to black and Sonic felt like he was falling through a dark abyss._

_Time skipped ahead further into the future. As the colors refocused, Sonic found himself in a living room where two hedgehog children were playing with toys and puzzle games on the floor. They smiled and laughed happily together. Their attention immediately turned to Sonic, and they both jumped up with exitement and ran to him._

_"Daddy! You're home!" they exclaimed in unison, tackling Sonic's legs with hugs._

_"Daddy? What?!" Sonic said. Just then, Amy Rose walked into the living room from the kitchen. This was an even older verion of Amy. Her quills were tied neatly into a bun and she was wearing an apron covered in flour._

_"Glad to see you home, honey! You're just in time for dinner. I baked your favorite!" Amy said as she smiled. She walked over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and heat rose in Sonic's face from the touch._

_"I-I umm... uh thank you?" Sonic said, uncertainty in his voice. Amy chuckled._

_"Oh you! You're so silly!" she said. The two hedgehog children laughed with Amy._

_"Daddy, I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" the little hedgehog girl exclaimed._

_"Mom, we have the best dad in the world don't we?" said the little hedgehog boy._

_"Yes, you do! That also means I have the best husband in the world." Amy said as she took Sonic's hand in hers. Sonic was completely overwhelmed by all this information. He was married to Amy Rose and had two kids... what next?_

_"We love you, daddy!" his children said. Suddenly his world faded and he began falling through the abyss once again._

_"Sonic..." said Amy, her voice echoing in the dark. He continued falling for what felt like forever, then he saw a bright light flash above him. The light blinded him and he flinched as his eyes adjusted to see what was creating the light. As he gazed up at the light, he could see the outline of a female hedgehog floating in the center._

_"Amy?" Sonic said. At hearing her voice, Amy looked at him but said nothing. Her face held no expression and she didn't move from that floating position. Waves of energy began flowing from her arms and legs and lightning struck all around her, creating loud deafening thunder cracks. She extended her arm toward him, and sent a bolt of lightning straight at him._

_The lightning struck him in the torso and ruthlessly shocked his entire body before tearing him in half, the blood clouding his vision in red._

* * *

Sonic gasped for air as he shot up from the couch. He woke in a cold sweat and breathed heavily. He looked around and was relieved to find that he was still in Tails' Workshop, and it was still late at night.

"A dream... it was... just a dream." he said as he panted. He sighed heavily as he leaned back onto the couch. "That has _got_ to be the freakiest dream I've ever had. It didn't even make any sense..." he said. He thought about the part with him being married to Amy and having children with her. Everything those children said warmed his heart.

"That must be what it's like to be a dad." he said, smiling to himself. He never actually thought about having kids before, but after that dream, he figured he'll probably think it over one day. Sonic the Hedgehog, having a family. Despite what his reputation implied, he liked that idea.

He recalled the first part of the dream with Amy in the bedroom and he shivered as goose bumps ran along his spine at the thought. The way she spoke and the way she touched him... everything she did in that part of the dream felt so real, and it made his heart flutter. He smiled when he thought of how beautiful her eyes looked, and he blushed madly when he remembered how attractive she was as she was unbuttoning her shirt...

_...No no NO! What am I thinking?! I'm no pervert! This is Amy, for crying out loud! I can't be having those thoughts!_ Sonic thought to himself as he slapped himself on the forehead shamefully.

Then Sonic's thoughts went to the very end of the dream. _Where did that even come from?_ he wondered. It terrified him at first, but after thinking about it, he wasn't worried. It simply made no sense and didn't pertain to anything in the real world at all. He knew nothing like that would ever actually happen, so he dismissed it and left it at that.

"Hah, funny... for most of it, seems like Amy's wish came true in that dream." Sonic said to himself. He turned on his side again and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He was right. In the dream, Amy's wish did come true.

And whether he knew it or not, so did his...

* * *

end of chapter eleven! weird dream, right? I put that part in cause I figured this story needed a little fluff in it somewhere. This won't be the ONLY fluff tho. I'll include more fluff in the story, but it'll be later on. that's why I thought i'd add this as a little teaser ;) haha Sonic's got dirty thoughts now. :O bad Sonic! for shaaame :P lol anyways, Thanks and Read and Review!


End file.
